Once Upon a Song
by Brielle H
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia. Singer, song writer, orphan. She transferred from being homeschooled in her orphanage to a public high school known as Fairy Tail High School. On her way, she meets a boy with striking pink hair and a love for fighting his friends. What will become of this relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo minna! Okay, so, I'm gonna be editing this story a shit ton. So if you have previously followed this story or are going to follow it, then I'm sorry in advance for all of the notifications… But hey, hopefully this'll make the story better! I've kinda got an idea of how I want to proceed with this story, and I'm honestly really excited for it. Some of the songs might change, the plot will change just a bit, and I'm going to try and make this a little less dramatic. I looked at it a bit ago and holy crap, why didn't you guys tell me it was nothing but sappy shit T.T Anyway, it's still gonna have fluffy moments, maybe some limey stuff depending on what happens, and I'm gonna try to make it funny. I mean, I think my jokes are funny, but I've been told that I'm not a funny person sooooooooo yeah. Hope ya'll enjoy the new and improved Once Upon a Song ^.^**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS. HIRO MASHIMA IS THE RIGHTFUL OWNER OF THIS ANIME THE STORY ITSELF IS MINE**

 **I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONGS THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. THE SONGS ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE ARTISTS/COMPANIES.**

Lucy breathed in and breathed out. In, out, in, out. It's finally time. Her and her best friends are finally in concert.

"It's time!"

Lucy checked herself one last time in the mirror before turning to her friends.

"You guys ready for this?" she asks, and they all beam at her. "Alright, hands in!"

They all stick their hands in the middle and scream the name of their band, "CLARITY!"

The four girls cheer and walk towards the stage. A girl with short blue hair takes her place behind her keyboard, Lucy grabbed her electric guitar, a girl with long blue hair grabs her bass, and a girl with scarlet hair takes a seat behind the drums.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Thank you so much for coming out tonight! We have a lot of amazing songs lined up for tonight, so here we go!"  
Lucy nods towards the girl behind the keyboard to start their song. The blonde can hear the crowd cheer, knowing that it's one of their top hits. She put her guitar behind her and takes the microphone stand in her hand with innocent eyes.

 _You say that I'm messing with your head (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _All cause I was making out with your friend (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

Lucy shrugs and she heard the bass jump in. She points to the ground and twirls her finger around her head to signal she's crazy.

 _You're on your knees, begging please_

 _Stay with me_

 _But honestly, I just need to be_

 _A little crazy_

Lucy swings her guitar in front of her and strums in time with her band. They all bounce around on their toes while the girl behind the drums swings her head wildly. Their voices join together and scream their emotions out to the crowd.

 _All my life I've been good, but now_

 _I'm thinking what the hell?_

 _All I want is to mess around_

 _And I don't really care about_

 _If you love me_

 _If you hate me_

 _You can't save me_

 _Baby, baby_

 _All my life I've been good, but now_

 _Whoa, what the hell?_

Lucy unclips the microphone and walks around saying, "What the hell?" Then she smirks, and with a skip in her step, walks to the girl behind the keyboard. They both act confused and nonchalant as Lucy sings before they go back to back.

 _So what if I go out on a million dates? (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _You never call or listen to me anyway (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play (Yeah)_

The singer's feet lead her to the bassist, eyes feigning innocence.

 _You're on your knees, begging please_

 _Stay with me (La va)_

 _But honestly, I just need to be_

 _A little crazy (Crazy)_

Lucy smirked against the mic head before running up to their fans, headbanging and singing the chorus again. Her body bounced around, she walked with her hands out with a questioning look in her eyes, and she shrugged, singnaling that she didn't care what her imaginary lover thought about her messing around with other boys. She walked back to her stand and placed the microphone back on it when she came to the bridge. She clapped her hands together in time with the bass drum, the crowd soon joining in with her.

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, whoa, whoa_

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, whoa, whoa_

Lucy pointed to the crowd with an eyebrow quirked and shook a finger at them.

 _You say that I'm messing with your head_

 _Boy, I like messing in your bed_

 _Yeah, I ain't messing with your head_

 _When I'm messing with you in bed_

Lucy could feel her face heat up at even doing such acts, but she swung her guitar around her body for the final chorus. This time however, her friends sung the chorus and she just added in some lyrics here, a run there, before their song ended. The dream ended with the roar of the crowd.

-x-

Lucy's eyes squinted as she looked around her room _. Damn, was that just another dream?_ she wondered. Someone knocked on her door and her head turned towards the piece of wood.

"Lucy, it's time to get up!" she hears someone call.

She groaned and put a pillow over her face. _Right. Fairy Tail High. I start today. Ugh, why can't I just stay homeschooled?_

"Alright. I'm getting ready," she said.

The blonde picked herself up out of bed and trudged to the bathroom to wash her face and teeth and tie her hair up in her signature side ponytail. She walked back into her room and looked in her closet for her school uniform. It was a white button up shirt that was tucked into a gray skirt. The skirt ended a couple inches above her knees and it had two navy blue stripes on it. Over her shirt, she had to put on a pastel yellow vest. Her knee socks ended a couple centimeters below her knee and she put on her black slip on shoes. Lucy also received a crimson red jacket to put on over her uniform, but decided to leave it considering it was supposed to be warm that day. She grabbed her light blue bag off of her desk and with one more glance in the mirror, headed out of the orphanage.

-x-

In hindsight, it probably would've been a good idea to grab that jacket.

20 minutes into Lucy's walk, it had started to downpour. Lucy went under the awnings that were lining the street as much as she could, but she still ended up soaked in minutes. Her bag was against her chest, but still around her left shoulder. She clutched it tightly to her chest, hoping that maybe her body would warm it up and it could reflect the heat back to her, but sadly, this was not the case. The girl continued down the road near frozen and her teeth chattering. She heard a car coming and tried to duck in cover under an awning so she wouldn't get splashed, but she heard it slow down and a voice called out to her.

Lucy turned to find a black Ferrari 458 with red racing stripes on the curb next to her. She glanced up at the driver and the first thing she saw was pink spikey locks. Her eyes looked down at the face and she found that concerned black eyes were locked with her brown ones. His eyes were a bit pointed, and his skin was tan. She could see he was wearing a scarf that had a pattern that resembled dragon scales and a white button up shirt under that.

"What are you doing out here without a jacket?" he asked.

His voice was deep, but at the same time childish; it was one she couldn't help but trust.

"H-heading to F-fairytail H-igh," she explained.

"Seriously? I can give you a ride if you want. You're gonna catch a cold out there," he said.

"B-but I don't ev-en kn-now you!"

"I'm a junior there. Name's Natsu Dragneel, 18."

Lucy looked in the eyes of the young man, but found nothing that suggested he was a danger.

"I-I'm a junior t-oo. M-my name's L-Lucy Heartfilia, and I'm 18," she said.

"Well than Luigi, do you want a ride there?" Natsu asked.

"My name's not Luigi! It's Lucy!" she screamed.

"Okay okay! Do you want a ride Lucy?"

Lucy didn't hesitate in nodding her head and walking over to the passenger's side of the car. Natsu opened the door for her and she settled in, rubbing her frozen hands together.

Lucy felt something warm cover the left side of her body and when she looked up she could only see out of her right eye. She took it off and looked to find it was a large letterman jacket for Fairy Tail.

"Put it on. It'll warm you up faster," she heard Natsu say.

Lucy did as he said and slipped her arms through the large sleeves, sighing in relief at the warmth. The pink haired boy also turned on the heater before taking off.

"So Luce, if you're in the same grade level as me, how come I've never seen you before?" Natsu asked as they sped down the highway.

"This is my first time ever in a public school. I've been homeschooled or self taught my whole life," Lucy explained.

Natsu smiled.

"Well, let me be the first to tell you, it's a living hell."

Lucy was taken aback at that statement. She could imagine the halls being exactly like those cliché high school movies. The bitchy, brainless cheerleaders, big jocks that punch the living daylights out of people, or the nerds who only debate about whether Darth Vader is Luke's father in Star Wars, or the snotty rich girls who think they're so much better than everyone else.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Lucy sweatdropped.

"It wasn't supposed to," Natsu chuckled. "I was just telling you the truth."

The blonde groaned and hunched over so her forehead was against her knees. _Greeeeeat. High school is hell, and I'm coming in in the last quarter. Lovely_ she thought.

"I always knew I'd end up in hell one way or another."

 **The song in this chapter was What The Hell by Avril Lavigne.**

 **Leave me a lovely review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haiii! I'm back with the second edited chapter of Once Upon a Song! Hope ya'll like it, and I'll see you again with the next chapter!**

Natsu and Lucy chatted the entire way to the school. She had learned a lot about him. His favorite color was crimson, he liked to play with fire, and he was in a band named Fired Up as a lead singer and occasional guitarist. He had an adoptive mother and an adoptive little sister named Wendy. Lucy also learned that he liked to draw sometimes and he loved dragons and spicy food. With some of the stories Natsu told her, Lucy could honestly say that she probably laughed more in that little car ride than she had in her entire life. Within a short amount of time, Natsu had parked his car in the parking lot in front of the high school. The pair exited the car and Natsu got his crimson backpack out from the backseat. Lucy finally noticed that he was wearing pants made of the same material as her skirt, but they didn't have the blue lines by his feet. He was also wearing black loafers that were covered in dust. She silently sighed and shook her head, but Natsu took her hand and they ran across the parking lot to the courtyard of the school.

"You're gonna kill me before we even get to the first class!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu laughed at her before a voice shouted, "Hey, flame dick!"

His expression turned dark and his eyes showed annoyance when he turned around and shouted back, "What the hell did you call me stripper?!"

Lucy peered around him to find he was shouting at another boy that seemed to be about their age. He had black hair and rounder eyes than Natsu, and they were a navy blue. His skin was a bit paler than Natsu's as well, but he was still tanner than she was. But one thing she noticed above the same pants that the pink-haired boy had on was that… he was shirtless.

Lucy let out a loud squeal and covered her eyes.  
"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON PERVERT!" she screamed.

"What do you me- Fuck! Where's my shirt?!" the boy yelled.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU LOSE YOUR OWN SHIRT?!" Lucy shouted.

"It's a freaky stripping habit popsicle got," Natsu smirked.

"Shut the hell up flame brain!" the boy exclaimed, now buttoning up a white button up shirt as well.

"Make me!"

Before the boys could launch at each other, a girl with scarlet hair lodged herself inbetween them with an evil aura.

"You boys wouldn't happen to be fighting, would you?" she questioned.  
Immediately, Natsu and the other boy straightened up and threw their arms around each other.  
"Nope! We're the best of friends, aren't we?" the stripper asked.  
"Aye!" Natsu exclaimed nervously.

The girl nodded throughtfully.  
"I'm glad to see you two getting along," she said. Lucy noticed that she also had on the school uniform, but she only had on the red jacket as well. Then the girl notcied Lucy and turned to her with a smile. "Hello. Who are you?"

Lucy smiled back and clutched the straps of her bag nervously.

"My name's Lucy Heartfilia. I'm 18, and this is my first day here," she responded.

The girl smiled at her and extended her hand.  
"Nice to meet you Lucy. I'm Erza Scarlet, also 18."

Lucy took the girls hand. She tried to surpress a squeak at her iron grip, but covered it up with a smile and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too!"

"I never properly introduced myself," the boy Natsu was fighting with earlier said. "I'm Gray Fullbuster. I'm 18 like you are."

"Nice to meet you Gray," Lucy said with a smile.

Lucy could feel someone behind her and turned to find Natsu was smiling at her again. She smiled back at him before hearing Erza say her name. Lucy turned to the woman to find that a man with blue hair was standing beside her. He had a red tattoo on his medium-colored skin and black eyes.

"Lucy, this is Jellal Fernandez. M-my b-b-b-oyf-riend," Erza stuttered. There was a light blush on her cheeks and her hands were locked in front of her as she gazed at them.

The blonde chuckled lightly at her embarrassment before offering a smile to Jellal.  
"It's nice to meet you. My name's Lucy," she said.  
"The pleasure is all mine," Jellal responded with a nod and smile.

Erza was about to say something else, but a small voice interrupted her.

"Sorry we're late!"

The group of friends turned to find a petite bluenette was running towards them with a big, gruff man behind her. The girl was wearing an orange bandana around her head and she was dressed like Lucy, just no vest; the man was wearing the boys uniform and he had piercings all over his face.

"Gajeel wouldn't get out of bed this morning. I had to literally be on the phone with him to make sure he wouldn't fall back asleep!" the girl said.

The man, whom Lucy presumed was Gajeel, grunted.

"You know I ain't a morning person shrimp," he said.

"And you know I don't like it when you call me that!"

"Gihi."

Gajeel propped his arm on the girl's head before she noticed everyone staring at them, the blonde she's never seen the most noticeable.

"Hi! My name's Levy McGarden, and I'm 17. This big lug is Gajeel Redfox, he's 19. What's your name?" she asked.  
Lucy smiled at the girl.  
"My name's Lucy Heartfilia, and I'm 18."

Levy wiggled her way out of under Gajeels arm and hugged the blonde.  
"Welcome to Fairytail Lu!"

Lucy giggled and hugged the girl back.

"Thanks!"

"MY BELOVED!"

Everyone turned at the new voice, but Lucy only saw a shadow before hearing Gray grunt and fall. The gang turned around to see a girl with blue hair was hugging him around his neck so much that he almost sufficated.

"Juvia, you might want to let go of him," Levy said.

The girl, Juvia, looked at her before glancing at Gray to find he was blue in the face… literally. She gasped and released him.

"Juvia is so sorry! Juvia didn't mean to bring harm to Gray!" she exclaimed.

Gray took in a big breath of air and laughed.  
"It's all right Juv. Can you just get off of me?" he asked.  
Juvia nodded before a small giggle rang through everyone's ears. They all turned to Lucy to find that her eyes were shut, her palm was covering her mouth, and the laugh was coming from her.

"Your laugh is so cute!" Levy gushed.

"Sounds more like a dying donkey to me," Gajeel grumbled.

At that, Lucy stopped laughing. "Hey!"

Levy slapped his bare arm with her small palm.

"Don't be rude Gajeel!"

Gajeel grunted before propping his arm on Levy's head like he did a few minutes previous.

Lucy turned to Juvia and extended her hand.

"Hi. My name's Lucy Heartfilia, age 18. It's nice to meet you!" she said.

Juvia smiled and took her hand.  
"Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser, and she's 18 as well. Stay away from Gray and we won't have any problems," the girl responded, shaking her hand.

Lucy gave off an awkward laugh. "No problem. He's all yours."

Juvia smiled at her and hugged Gray's arm, unaware of the growing blush on the boy's cheeks. At that moment, the bell rang for first period.

"Hey Lu, what's your first class?" Levy asked.

Lucy pulled her schedule out of her bag and looked at it.  
"AP pre-calc with Mr. Conbolt," she said.

"That's with me and Juvia! Come on, we gotta go. See you guys later!" Levy said taking Juvia and Lucy's hands and running off to their class.

-x-

Lucy walked into her second class of the day with Juvia, which just so happened to be chemistry. The blonde heard her name being called out and looked around to find Natsu was in the back of the class waving at her. She smiled and waved back and went to go talk to the teacher.  
"Um, excuse me, Mr. Dreyar?"

The large man turned around and looked at Lucy. He had a lighting shaped scar across one of his eyes and his yellow hair was spiked.  
"Yeah? What do you need kid?" he asked.

"I'm new to your class. I kinda need a seat and a book," Lucy explained.

"Let me see your schedule."

She handed it to her teacher and he scanned it before handing it back to her and scanning the seats.  
"You'll be sitting next to Natsu," the man commented before turning back to the board.

"Okay Mr. Dre-"  
"Don't call me that. Mr. Dreyar is my father. Just call me Laxus kid."

"Okay Laxus."

Lucy walked to the back of the class and sat next to her rambuncious friend.

"I didn't know you took chemistry!" he exclaimed.

"I should've known you _did_ take chemistry," Lucy giggled.

"Well now partner, ready to blow some stuff up?"

"Aaaannnndddd I wanna move."

-x-

After a few periods, it's finally lunch time. In Lucy's previous class, she knew no one, so she had to sit with a very flirty boy named Loke Celeste. Honestly, she had no clue how those terrible pick-up lines had such an effect on girls. Lucy entered the cafeteria to find that a chair was flying right at her. All those self defense classes she took immediately came back to her and she hit the deck out of instinct. The table crashed and broke behind her and she looked up to find that Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu were fighting and all their other friends were simply sitting on the sidelines. Lucy cautiously made her way over to them and sat next to Levy.  
"So, is this a regular thing?" Lucy asked.

"Yup. We've learned to just accept it when it comes to those three. Just wait until Erza get's here…" Levy trailed off.  
Remembering what happened the previous morning, Lucy shivered.

"Yup, they're dead."  
Not a minute later, they heard her.  
"YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR BREAKING ALL THOSE CHAIRS AND TABLES!"

Lucy, Levy, and Juvia all glanced at each other before breaking out in laughter; Lucy could tell she's really gonna like Fairytail High.

-x-

It's finally the last period of the day, and the class Lucy has been looking forward to: Improvisational Music. The blonde walked into the hall to find that all the people she had met were there. All her friends she met in the morning, Loke, Mira and Elfman (whom she met in P.E), and a couple other people she didn't know.  
"Luce! Come on over here!" Natsu said.

Lucy walked over to the little circle they were sitting in and sat down inbetween Natsu and Gray.

"I didn't know you guys were here. I mean, I kind of expected Natsu," she said.

"Who do you think is in my band? I'm in one with iron nuts, droopy drawers, and Jellal," Natsu commented.

Lucy giggled at the nicknames before facepalming.  
"I should've known…"

"Alright brats, listen up!"

The group turned towards a petite man standing on top of a black grand piano with his arms crossed.

"We have a new student among us today. Lucy Heartfilia, will you please make yourself known?"

Lucy stood up from the ground and smiled at the applause.

"Hey gramps! Can she sing for us?" Natsu asked.

Makarov stroked his chin in thought. "I don't see why not. Lucy, would you like to perform?"

Lucy shrugged. "I guess I can. I mean, it's only going to be piano and vocals."

"Well that's just fine my dear. After all, this is Improvisational Music."

Lucy smiled and walked up to the piano while her friends cheered her on. She giggled before sitting at the piano and putting her foot on the pegs below. She took a deep breath before positioning her fingers and playing her song.

 _There was a time when I was alone_

 _No where to go and no place to call home_

 _My only friend was the man in the moon_

 _And even sometimes he would go away too_

 _Then one night as I closed my eyes_

 _I saw a shadow flying high_

 _He came to me with the sweetest smile_

 _Told me he wanted to talk for a while, he said_

 _Peter Pan_

 _That's what they call me_

 _I promise that you'll never be lonely_

 _And ever since that day_

Lucy's body started to sway as the beat picked up a little bit.

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

 _Run, run lost boy_

 _They say to me_

 _Away from all of reality_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

Natsu and the others listened intently. For some reason, Natsu felt as if this song had a deeper meaning to Lucy than she showed, but at the moment he didn't care. He spared a glance around the room to find that everyone was engrossed in her performance and his eyes moved back to Lucy.

 _Together we both fly away in a cloud of green_

 _To your beautiful destiny_

 _As we soared above the town that never loved me_

 _I realize I finally had a family_

 _Soon enough we reached Neverland_

 _Peacefully my feet hit the sand_

 _And ever since that day…_

Lucy's eyes closed as she repeated the chorus. Her foot tapped on the petal in time with the song and her body swayed to the music. Natsu felt goosebumps on his skin at the sycronization of her voice and the melody and looked around to see his friends were awestruck as well. Soon, Lucy reached the bridge.

 _Peter Pan take a bow, Wendy Darling_

 _Even Captain Hook, you were my perfect storybook_

 _Neverland I love you so, you are now my home-sweet-home_

 _Forever a lost boy at last_

 _Peter Pan take a bow, Wendy Darling_

 _Even Captain Hook, you were my perfect storybook_

 _Neverland I love you so, you are now my home-sweet-home_

 _Forever a lost boy at last_

 _And for always, I will sing_

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

 _Run, run lost boy_

 _They say to me_

 _Away from all of reality_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

Lucy let out a sigh as she finished the song and smiled at the class's cheers.

-x-

The gang was hanging out in the courtyard after the music class.  
"Why didn't you tell me you could sing Luce?" Natsu questioned.  
"Because it wasn't important. I was just singing," Lucy answered.

"Where did Lucy learn to sing and play like that?" Juvia asked.

"From my mom."

Lucy smiled a sad smile and rubbed her right arm.

"She taught me everything I know about music."

"She sounds very special to you," Erza commented.  
Lucy nodded. "She was."

 _Was?_ the question popped into everyone's head, but no one wanted to push it.

"Hey, Lu?" Levy said.  
"What's up?"

"Juvia, Erza, and I need a lead singer and guitarist for our band… would you consider joining?"

Lucy's eyes brightened immediately and she squealed with excitement.

"Yes! I would love to!"

All the girls cheered and group hugged while the guys just smiled lightly and rolled their eyes.

 **The song in this chapter was Lost Boys by Ruth B.**

 **Leave me a review! Until next time minna! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo! I'm back with chapter 3 ^.^ And sorry I cut out the scene with Lucy going to the hospital and all that. I mean, I just think might've been a bit too fast with her just arriving at the school and getting beat up the first day. Yes it may have been a fluffy nalu moment, but hey, maybe I'll put it in later in the story. I don't know, probably though. Anyway, enjoy the new and improved Once Upon a Song!**

Lucy woke up to the ringing of her phone. She groaned and turned off her alarm before shoving her head back under her pillow and tried to fall back asleep. That is, until she remembered what had happened the previous day. She immediately sat up with a beam and rushed into the bathroom for a shower. She then simply blowdried her hair and kept it down, but put hairtie around her wrist just in case. Once her uniform was on and her bag around her shoulders, Lucy looked out of her window and grabbed her jacket so that she won't freeze this time. And just for looks and a precausion, she grabbed her white beanie and stuck it on her head. Then she walked down the stairs and left the orphanage.

-x-

"Where's Luce? Why isn't she here yet?" Natsu grumbled.

"Natsu, the only reason she got here so early yesterday was because you gave her a ride," Erza pointed out.

"Yeah, so calm down numb nuts. Bunny girl will be here," Gajeel added.

"Bunny girl? Where'd that come from?" Levy asked.

Gajeel shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.  
"She just reminds me of a bunny," he grumbled.

Natsu sighed and looked towards the front of the school. Gray noticed this and smirked devilishly.

"Someone's whipped," he remarked.

Natsu's head snapped up and he glared at his frenemy. He could feel his face erupt in a blush, which confused him greatly.

"What was that ice princess?" he asked darkly.  
"I said you were whipped fire breath. Problem?"

Natsu roared and launched himself at Gray, not caring that Erza was standing a few feet away. Either way, it wouldn't matter; she was talking to Jellal about the date they had planned for that Saturday. The boys wrestled for quite a bit, and that was the first sight Lucy had saw when she walked up to the group. She raised her eyebrow before joining Juvia, who was also watching them fight.

"What are they fighting about this time?" she asked.  
"Gray said that Natsu was whipped. Natsu got all blushy before he attacked Gray. What Juvia thinks is funny is that he was worried about where Lucy is before Gray made the comment," Juvia explained with a smirk. She turned to her new friend to find that her eyes were wide and her face was red.

"W-wait… you think Gray was talking about me?!"

Juvia shrugged at her question.  
"Juvia thinks it's possible."

Lucy grumbled and hung her head. She looked back up at the fight between the boys form behind her bands before going up to them. She grabbed the back of Natsu's scarf and Gray's head before holding them arm's length from each other.

"You freaking idiots! Stop fighting!" she screamed.

Natsu and Gray winced at the volume of her voice, but Natsu soon snapped out of it. The boys wiggled out of her grasp and Natsu slung his arm around her shoulder.

"It's about time you showed up weirdo!" he said with a boyish grin.

Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed. _The boy with pink hair is calling me the weirdo?_  
"Well walking _does_ take longer than driving you know. And I am not a weirdo!" she stated.

"Suuuuure you're not Luigi."

Lucy's fist clenched and she set it towards his abs. Natsu, not expecting the attack, didn't have enough time to block or dodge her fist, so he ended up on his hands and knees gasping for air.  
"How many times do I have to tell you that isn't my name?!" Lucy shouted.

Everyone else broke into laughter at the moment.  
"Bunny girl got some sass!" Gajeel remarked.  
"Bunny girl?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"Dude you just got toppled over by a girl!" Gray shouted.

"Do you want a punch too?!"

"Okay, note to self, don't mess with Lucy…" Levy mumbled.

"What was the hell was that for Lucy?!" Natsu shouted and jumped up.

"Learn to call me by my real name and you won't get another one!" said girl shouted back.

Erza, Juvia, and Jellal were laughing too much to jump into the comversation. Lucy and Natsu kept debating with Gajeel and Gray adding unnecessary comments every now and then, but eventually the bell rang and the gang departed to their respective classes.

-x-

Lucy and Mira were running side-by-side in P.E.

"So Lucy, found any guy you might like yet?" Mira asked with a slight smirk.

The blonde could feel a nervous sweat break out on her forehead. She had heard rumors about Mira being named the She Devil, but she was also known as the Matchmaker of Fairytail. But Lucy couldn't stop but think about one boy she's met ever since she's been in Magnolia.

"W-well there is one. But I don't think he likes me…" Lucy trailed off, looking at the ground sadly.

"Aww, I wouldn't say that. You never know how people may feel," Mira said with a wink.

"I don't know. It's just… I don't know. I guess I'm just scared to get close to anyone."

"Lucy, I don't know what happened in your past, or why you're scared to get close to anyone. But there are people you need to let in. Otherwise, you just might lose them all,"

Lucy's face scrunched up in confusion and she looked at Mira.

"What do you mean?" she asked.  
Mira chuckled, then she said in a motherly tone, "You'll understand when the time comes."

Lucy lips curled into a pout.

"Come on Miraaaaaaaa just tell me what you mean."

"Nope. You'll figure it out."

"I hate you."

"Love you too Lucy!"

-x-

Lucy arrived at lunch with her guard up. She was expecting another table to come flying at her, but one didn't. She cautiously led herself over to her friend's table, but only to find the boys were gone and it was only the girls there.  
"Hello Lucy," Erza said.

"Hey," Lucy sat down next to the scarlet beauty. "Where are the boys?"

Levy, Juvia, Mira, and Erza all leaned on the table towards Lucy.

"The school kind of schedules these surprise flash mobs during lunch. Most of the time, it's someone from our IM class who performs, and today, the boys are performing," Levy explained.

Excitement started rising up in Lucy at the thought of hearing Natsu's voice put to music. She already knew the effect his voice had on her, and she couldn't wait to hear his voice combined with her favorite thing in the world.

"So the rest of the school doesn't know when there's going to be a flashmob?" Lucy questioned.

"Nope. The times are too irregular, so no one can track when one will be and when there won't be one," Mira said.

Lucy nodded and the lights suddenly shut off. She could hear everyone's excited cheers because they all knew what was happening. A light brightened up the room and everyone's heads turned to find that Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal were all on stage with their instruments. Lucy noticed that they also weren't in the school uniforms. Natsu was standing in front of the microphone with a black and red plaid button up on with his scarf and black jeans. He also had on red and black Jordans and a black leather jacket with a black electric guitar strapped to him. Gray had a dark blue electric guitar strapped to his body on top of a blue t-shirt that had in big white letters "RIDE OR DIE". He also had on simple blue jeans and white Vans. Gajeel was in a simple black muscle shirt with ripped blue jeans and black sneakers. A black bass guitar was hanging by his hips. Jellal was sitting behind the drums with a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He had on maroon Vans as well.

When everyone realized it was Fired Up who was performing, they bursted into a large, excited cheer. Natsu smiled at the cheers and felt adrenaline coursing through his veins like he did before every performance.

"Hey everyone! Guess you know what time it is eh?" he smirked at the yes's ringing through the cafeteria. "All right! I like the energy! We're Fired Up and we're here to perform for you!"

The crowd roared once again before he and Gajeel strummed a powerful chord with Jellal slamming two beats and Gray started a guitar solo. Jellal picked up a beat as the solo was ending. Gajeel and Gray played the melody and Natsu's guitar ended up behind him as he clasped the microphone and pressed his lips to it.

 _Hips swaying, lips lie_

 _Like clockwork she's in control_

 _Of all the right guys and_

 _I'm still waiting_

Natsu unclipped the micorphone and brought the stand over to his right side.

 _Fitted hats and a car alarm and_

 _High tops with her favorite song_

 _She's showing off the way she walks_

 _It's on_

The singer let go of the stand and brought his hand in front of him before sending it to his chest as if he was pleading with the crowd.

 _Take me, show me (Whoa, oh, whoa, oh)_

 _The corners of your empty room_

 _The trouble we could get into_

 _Just, fake it for me (Whoa, oh, whoa, oh)_

 _Disgregard the footsteps and_

 _We'll never tell a soul_

Natsu walked to the edge of the stage with open arms as Gajeel and Gray let their chord resignate through the cafeteria.

 _Tonight I'm finding a way_

 _To make the things that you say_

 _Just a little less obvious_

Lucy got goosebumps from Natsu's voice. She knew he would be good, but she never expected this. Said boy continued to walk across the stage, squatting to get closer to other students before standing up and continueing to walk around.

 _Like a weightless currency_

 _Your words don't mean shit to me_

 _I'm always cashing in_

Natsu made his way back to the microhpone stand and clipped the microphone back on it.

 _Take me, show me (Whoa, oh, whoa oh)_

 _The corners of your empty room_

 _The trouble we could get into_

 _Just, fake it for me (Whoa, oh, whoa, oh)_

 _Disgregard the footsteps and_

 _We'll never tell a soul_

His guitar was brought forward again, and he joined in with the rest of his band. His feet were shoulder length apart as his fingers moved against the frets.

 _Tonight I'm finding a way_

 _To make the things that you say_

 _Just a little less obvious_

 _I confess_

 _Tonight I'm dressed up in gold_

 _You've got me fucked up inside_

 _You talk like you're famous_

 _You're shameless_

Natsu backed away and started his guitar solo. He couldn't help but feel a little self concious at the fact that one particular girl was watching him. And that girl was currently trying to not get pulled out of her seat.

"Come on Lucy! You can't just stay sitting while Fired Up is performing!" Erza shouted over the music.

"Yes I can and I will! I'm not a good dancer!" Lucy shouted back.

"You don't have to be! Just come on and feel the music! No one will care!"

Lucy sighed and finally allowed Erza to pull her out of her seat. Lucy looked aorund awkwardly, not sure what to do. She looked back at Erza pleadingly.

"Just move your hips Lucy!"

Lucy looked at what Erza was doing and listened to the beat of the music. Soon enough, she was dancing without a care in the world, laughing and joking with her friends. Natsu was mesmorized by her movements, but soon stepped back up to the mic, still playing and shutting his eyes.

 _Tonight I'm finding a way_

 _To make the things that you say_

Natsu's knees bent as the beat picked back up again and he stomped lightly with his heel.

 _Just a little less obvious_

 _I confess_

 _Tonight I'm dressed up in gold_

 _You've got me fucked up inside_

 _You talk like you're famous_

 _You're shameless_

Natsu watched Lucy dance as he finished out the song. Her hair bounced everytime she spun, a bright smile was on her face, and she just looked happy. Natsu smiled while he was singing and felt a blush growing on his cheeks. Within two more repeats of the chorus, more dancing around the stage, and more watching Lucy dancing, the singer was panting as he listened to the roar of his fellow students.

-x-

Lucy walked into her english class, which she just so happened to have with Natsu and Gray. The two were back in school uniforms and already arguing by the time she took her seat next to Natsu. Lucy raised her eyebrow and her head fell on her desk by the time she heard what they were arguing about.

"No way man. Snowcones are so much better."  
"Nope. Hot sauce will always be better."  
"I think you've already melted off your taste buds fire ass."

"What did you call me snowman?!"

"You heard me squinty eyes!"  
"DO YOU WANNA FIGHT DROOPY EYES?!"

"BRING IT ON FIRE PANTS!"

"SHUT! UP!"

The boys squeaked at Lucy's voice interrupting them and looked over to find she had a dark aura surrounding her… literally.

"We're sorry Lucy!" they shouted.

Lucy was surprised by their outburst, but nodded at their response and turned to the front of the classroom.

"Are you sure you're not related to Erza?" Natsu asked.

"I'm pretty sure. I mean, I think I would know if I were related to someone like her," Lucy said while getting out her notebook and pencil. "I mean, she's beautiful. I think I would remember her if I had met her previously."

Natsu nodded his head in understanding. He opened his mouth to say something, but their teacher, Mr. Justine, had walked in at that moment.

"Good afternoon everyone. For your prompt today, I would just like you to do a five-minute freewrite. Your time starts now," he said.

Lucy eagerly opened up her notebook to a blank sheet of paper while everyone else groaned. Mr. Justine started a timer, and Lucy's pencil started moving across the paper. _Now's the time to try and write that song I was thinking about_ she thought. Before she knew it, the five minutes were up and her paper was full of lyrics. Natsu looked over at her paper when time was up and his mouth dropped.  
"You can write a song just like that?" he questioned.

Lucy giggled at his reaction and nodded.  
"I've had a few ideas for this song for a while. Just tweaked them a little bit and bam. Brand new song," she said.

Natsu couldn't stop staring as Lucy wrote the title of the song on top of the paper.

 **The song in this chapter is called Shameless by All Time Low.**

 **Leave me a review! :D Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haiii! I'm back! So here's yet another chapter of Once Upon a Song, and this time it has a little gajevy fluff in it ^.^ Enjoy!**

"Don't forget about the exam coming up!"  
All the students, including Lucy, groaned. She was in her history class in the afternoon, already packed up and ready to leave. There were about two weeks left in the last quarter, and the teachers had decided to pile up the homework, projects, and tests.

 _I don't wannnnaaaa_ Lucy exclaimed mentally. She sulked at the thought of all the homework and projects that awaited her whenever she got back to the orphanage. The girl walked into her IM class sullky and depressed, and Natsu didn't like it one bit.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" he asked.

"Too. Much. School," she groaned.

Natsu frowned. He hated seeing Lucy this depressed or tired. So, to make it up to her, he decided to do something. Natsu smirked at his idea and waited for Makarov to arrive.  
"Don't worry Luce. I got something that'll make you feel better," he said.

"What are you talking about Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"You'll see!"

Lucy groaned and hunched over. _A surprise from Natsu? This is going to either be hell or fun. Goddamit._

"Afternoon brats!" Makarov shouted whenever he entered the class.

"Hey gramps!" everyone shouted back.

"Alright. Before we get to our performance of the day, I have a few quick announcements. There is going to be a competition between Fairytail High, Lamia Scale International, Mermaid Heel Academy, and Sabertooth Highschool. It's going to be a battle of the bands. Only three bands will be aloud to travel to Crocus University's auditorium to compete against the other highschools. If you would like to audition to go, please sign up here after class." Makarov explained, holding up a large yellow paper pad.

Lucy grew excited and turned to Erza, Levy, and Juvia.  
"Do you guys wanna do it?!" she whispered.  
"Juvia would like to!"

"Me too! Can we Erza?"

Lucy learned after the day she joined the band that Erza was actually the manager of the nameless band.

"Of course, but we need to rehearse a song and we actually need a name," she explained.

"Well I kind of have an idea for a name," Lucy said.  
"And I could probably find a song," Levy added.

"Juvia could take care of the outfits!" Juvia said.

"Well then it's settled, what's your idea Lucy?" Erza asked.  
"It's-"  
"Do you girls wanna share something with everyone else?" Makarov asked with his arms crossed.

All four girls gulped and mumbled a sorry. Makarov chuckled at their expressions and asked, "Who would like to perform today?"

Natsu shot up and brought Lucy with him. "Luce and I want to!"

"Ehhh?" Lucy explained.

Natsu, however, ignored her. He dragged her up to the stage and grabbed a guitar.

"Don't worry Luce! I hear you singing this all the time, so you know it, " Natsu said with a grin.

Lucy sighed, but Natsu leaned into her ear to whisper the song. Lucy's face immediately brightened up and she scampered to the piano, waiting for the signal that it was okay to play. He nodded and she smiled even wider and began.

 _Lately I've been_

 _I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things_

 _That we could be_

Lucy smiled and when Natsu gave her an expecting grin, she smiled even more.

 **But baby I've been**

 **I've been praying hard**

 _ **So no more counting dollars**_

 _ **We'll be counting stars**_

 _Yeah we'll be counting stars_

Natsu started strumming his guitar.

 **I see this life**

 **Like a swinging vine**

 **Swing my heart across the line**

 **And my face is flashing signs**

 **Seek it out and ye shall find**

 _ **Old**_ **, but I'm not that old**

 _ **Young**_ **, but I'm not that bold**

 **I don't think the world is sold**

 **On just doing what we're told**

Lucy smiled at their performance and Natsu smiled as well, happy that he could make her smile when she was feeling down just a few minutes ago.

 _And I_

 _Feel something so right_

 _Doing the wrong things_

 _And I_

 _Feel something so wrong_

 _Doing the right things_

 **I could lie, could lie, could lie**

 **Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**

Lucy's fingers slammed down on the keys as she started singing her favorite part of the song.

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_ **(Whoa)**

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _ **But lately I've been, I've been praying hard**_

 _ **So no more counting dollars, we'll be**_

 _ **We'll be counting stars**_

 **Yeah we'll be counting stars, yeah**

Lucy played the melody as Natsu strummed the chords that went with the music. Neither of them noticed the drops of the jaws of their class, and neither of them cared. The class could see their energy on stage, even if Natsu and Lucy didn't. Mira smirked, knowing that there was definitely more chemistry both on and off the stage.

 _ **I feel the love**_

 _And I feel it burn  
Down this river, every turn_

 _Hope is our four-letter word_

 _Make that money, watch it burn_

 _ **Old,**_ **but I'm not that old**

 _ **Young**_ **, but I'm not that bold**

 **I don't think the world is sold**

 **On just doing what we're told**

Lucy's body started bouncing with the beat as her feet tapped the petals under the piano. Natsu was tapping his foot when leaning against the piano and his fingers ran across the fret board and across the strings.

 **I could lie, could lie, could lie**

 **Everything that drowns me**

 **Makes me wanna fly**

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_ **(Whoa)**

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _ **But lately I've been, I've been praying hard**_

 _ **So no more counting dollars we'll be**_

 _ **We'll be counting stars**_

 **Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep**

 **Dreaming about the things that we could be**

 _ **But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard**_

 **So no more counting dollars we'll be,**

 _ **We'll be counting stars**_

 **Yeah we'll be counting stars, whoa**

Natsu stopped playing his guitar while Lucy played chords every now and then and just sang.

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But lately I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _So no more counting dollars, we'll be  
We'll be counting stars_

Natsu joined back in strumming while they reached the climax of the song.

 **Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep**

 **Dreaming about the things that we could be**

 _ **But lately I've been, I've been praying hard**_

 **So no more counting dollars, we'll be**

 _ **We'll be counting stars**_

The two teens' chests heaved by the end of their song while everyone else just sat there, frozen. They looked out over everyone to find they were all frozen, not because their performance was bad, but because of the shock.

"Wh-what was that?!" Levy asked.

"How in the hell did you pull something off so easily?" Gray bugged.

"Oh come on, isn't it obvious?" Mira interjected.  
"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, standing up from the piano.  
"You two have natural chemistry! It's so adorable!" Mira gushed.

"MIRA!" both Natsu and Lucy yelled.

Lucy could feel a blush spreading across her cheeks and her heart pick up. Sure, she's known Natsu for like a month now and they were as close as two people could get, but did she have feelings for him? _He's an immature child! How could I have feelings for him? Even though he is really sweet… BUT THE ABSOLUTE DEVIL! But then again he can be insanely comforting and he's amazing at music_ Lucy debated in her head. She glanced over at Natsu to find that he also had a blush on his cheeks. Little did she know, thoughts were racing through his mind as well.

 _DAMMIT MIRA! WHY'DYA HAVE TO GO AND PUT THESE DAMN THOUGHTS IN MY HEAD?! Now all I can think about is her eyes, her hair, her smile, her smell…_

 _WHAT THE HELL?_

-x-

"Hey Lucy, you never told us what you wanted to name our band," Erza pointed out while the gang was waiting for the bell to signal the end of school.

"Oh, well I was thinking Clarity," Lucy said.

The three girls pondered over it before Juvia spoke up.  
"Juvia likes the name. Where did Lucy come up with it?"

Lucy shrugged. "I dunno. Just, music has always been my clarity, you know? So, I just kinda thought, hey, band… Clarity…"

Everyone chuckled at her explanation.

"I like it too Lu!" Levy exclaimed.

"As do I. I guess we have our band name," Erza said with a smile.

"So are we going to sign up for that band thingy?" Lucy asked.

"Of course. I'll go sign us up right now. Jellal, come with me,"

Jellal nodded and stood up with Erza. The two started to head over to Makarov and Natsu shouted, "Hey Jellal! Sign us up too!"

"Gotcha!"

Lucy smiled and looked at the screen Levy was researching a song on.  
"Hey Levy, don't you guys write your own songs?" she asked.

"No. Usually we just do covers; none of us have really been able to write a song before," Levy explained.

"Lucy wrote one this morning! She wrote it in the time of one of Freed's free writes!" Natsu said.  
"Seriously? I was sitting right behind you and I didn't notice this?" Gray interjected.  
"Shoulda paid more attention stripper," Natsu said.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING STRIPPER!"

"Where's your shirt?" Gajeel asked, crossing his arms.  
"GODDAMMIT!"

"Gray-sama! He's so sexy without a shirt on!" Juvia swooned.  
"Are you kidding me? Numb nuts over there couldn't be sexy if it came and went up his asshole," Gajeel said.

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!" Gray shouted.

"It's not like he was trying to hide it ice princess," Natsu said putting his hands behind his head.

"What did you call me tobasco breath?"

"You heard me snowflake!"  
"You wanna piece of me fire head?!"

"Bring it on shaved ice!"

Juvia, Lucy, and Levy quickly scooted away from the fight. Levy turned to Lucy.  
"Hey, can I actually see that song he was talking about Lu?" she asked.

"Sure Lev."  
Lucy reached for her bag, ducking over Natsu and Gray, who sent each other flying over her head. She withdrew her english notebook from it's contents and flipped throuhg the pages until she reached her song.  
"I'm not that great at putting together music, but I can put together lyrics," she said.

Levy read through the song and gasped when she finished it.  
"Lu! This is beautiful! It makes me want to cry! I can totally take care of putting together music if you want to!" she said.  
"Oh Lev! That would be awesome!" Lucy squealed.

The girls hugged each other until Juvia came in.  
"What is Juvia? Chopped liver? Let Juvia read Lucy's song!"

-x-

The next day, Levy found that she and Gajeel were being hearded into the gym with the rest of the school.

"Remind me again why we have to have these stupid assemblies?" Levy grumbled as she had to squeeze herself between Gajeel and another student.

"Whaddaya mean shrimp? I thought you knew all about drinking and driving," Gajeel said.

"Well I do. So if I do, why do I have to attend these stupid assemblies?"

Levy's hands clutched the ends of her skirt. _All they do is bring back memories…_

Gajeel wrapped his arm around Levy's shoulders and brought her closer. Levy automatically laid her head on his shoulder and he put his head on top of hers.

"Levy, I know it brings up memories about your parents. I'm sorry you have to be here and sit through this, but if you need to cry, you can hide your face in my shirt." Gajeel spoke softly.

The bookworm looked up at him with a grateful smile and nodded. She kissed his cheek and brought her right hand to intertwine with the one around her shoulder.

"Thank you Gajeel," she said.

"Don't mention it shrimp."

Levy contently leaned against Gajeel and his scent letting comfort wash over her. Soon enough, the assembly was over, and she didn't even know it.

"See shrimp? Wasn't that hard was it?" Gajeel smirked.

"Oh shut up!"

"Come on, now we know that if you just bury your face in my chest then you'll be fine."  
"I told you to shut up!"

"Gihi."

The song in this chapter was Counting Stars by One Republic. Although, the version I used for this chapter was actually a cover by Alex Goot, Kurt Schneider, and Chrissy Costanza. You guys should check it out! It's pretty good! Leave me a review! :D Until next time! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Eyyy! Wazzup ya'll? Well, I can tell you what is! THE FOURTH CHAPTER OF ONCE UPON A SONG! I'm sorry, I'm too excited about this XD Hope ya'll like it!**

 _Lucy was standing in the middle of a large golden field with no memory of how she got there in the first place. She looked down to find that there was a pink tattoo on her right hand, but she had no memory of that either. It vaguely resembled a fairy with a… tail?_

" _What in the world is going on?" she wondered aloud.  
"You're dreaming." _

_Lucy turned around to find someone she hadn't seen since she was just six years old. Her breathing became light and fast, her heart pounded in her ears, and tears stung her eyes. Her blonde hair was down and around her waist while she wore a simple long, white dress.  
"M-momma?" she whispered. _

" _Hello Lucy," Layla responded with a smile._

 _The younger spent no time in running over to her mother and tackling her in a hug. The pair landed rather ungracefully on the grass and Layla rubbed the back of her head.  
"Dear lord Lucy! I know you missed me but that hurt!" she exclaimed. _

" _Mom, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked shaking her mother._

" _STOP SHAKING ME DAMMIT!"_

 _Lucy squeaked and quickly did as her mother asked. Layla laughed at her expression and the girls sat on the field playing with the grass.  
"I'm here because you wanted me to be. As I said before, this is a dream," Layla explained. _

" _I miss you momma," Lucy whimpered.  
"I know you do dear. I miss you too, but I'll see you again someday. But it better not be in a short amount of time!"_

 _Lucy laughed at her mother's accusation. "It won't momma. At least, not on purpose."_

 _Layla smiled at her daughter. She was thankful that Lucy was thinking that way, realistic but promising at the same time. A trait she had inherited from her mother.  
"So Lucy, why did you want me here?" Layla asked. _

_Lucy thought for a bit, but she didn't know. Then all she heard was a single voice that made her remember what she had thought right before she went to sleep that night._

" _I-I just wanted to talk to you one more time," Lucy said._

 _Layla smiled and looked at her daughter.  
"Well I'm here now, and we've got until you wake up. Fill me in! What's been going on in your life?!" she asked excitedly. _

_Lucy giggled at her reaction and told her everything that's happened ever since she transferred to Fairy Tail High. After the story, Layla was laughing at some of the stories about Lucy's friends.  
"What do your friends look like? I would like to see them," she said. _

_Lucy sighed at her mother's explanation and tried to pull up an image of Natsu. She saw a kind of screen appear in front of the two and pictures and memories of him started playing.  
"That's Natsu," Lucy smiled. "He helped me from catching a cold the first day I met him, and he's my best friend." _

_She and Layla were gazing at a picture of him smiling at her in class before it switched to him fighting Gray._

" _The one he's fighting is Gray," Lucy explained._

" _The stripper?" Layla asked._

 _Lucy giggled. "Yeah mom, the stripper."_

 _Next came a picture of her, Levy, Erza, and Juvia sitting on the ground in the courtyard.  
"Oh! This is when I told them our band name! The one with the short lighter blue hair is Levy, and the other blue haired girl is Juvia. She's Gray's girlfriend. The one with the scarlet hair is Erza," Lucy explained. _

" _You seem very happy with them," Layla remarked._

 _Lucy smiled. "I am."_

 _Next came a video of the performace Fired Up gave as a surprise flashmob._

" _That's Natsu's band. The guy behind the drums is Jellal, and he's Erza's boyfriend. Then the guy with the really long black hair and piercings is Gajeel, and he's dating Levy."_

" _A GUY THAT BIG IS DATING THE TINY GIRL?!" Layla exclaimed.  
Lucy bursted in laughter. She fell back on the grass holding her stomach at her mother's expression and she wiped a tear from her eye.  
"Sorry momma. It's just, I reacted just like you when I found out!" Lucy said cheerfully. _

_Layla smiled at her daughter and looked back at the screen just as the memory of Lucy and Natsu singing "Counting Stars" came up.  
"You guys sound so good together!" Layla said.  
Lucy smiled softly at the projection. "Yeah, we do."_

 _Layla sensed her daughter's change in mood and put on a knowing smirk._

" _You liiiiiiiiiike him don't youuuuuu?" she cooed._

" _W-what?"  
Lucy's face grew red and she started waving her hands in front of her face._

" _N-no momma! You have the completely wrong idea!"_

" _Come on Lucy! You know you can't hide anything from your mother!"_

" _YES I CAN!"_

 _Lucy stood up and ran down the grassy hill as fast as she could while Layla followed her._

" _YOU CAN'T RUN FROM LOVE LUCY!" she screamed._

 _Lucy sweatdropped._ **Who is she now, Mira?** _she thought._

 _Layla jumped and tackled Lucy to the ground, now straddling her waist and pinning her arms above her head. The older released Lucy's hands before quickly sending them to her sides.  
"TICKLE ATTACK!" she screamed. _

_Lucy screamed as well and grabbed her mother's hands, but to no avail. Layla was stronger than Lucy and the latter also didn't have as much strength as usual because she was being tickled.  
"Okay okay! M-MOMMA st-op! I admit it!" Lucy screamed. _

_Layla stopped her tickle attack and squinted at her daughter.  
"Admit what?" she asked.  
Lucy panted out her answer, so Layla didn't quite catch it. _

" _What did I teach you about mumbling? Speak up!" Layla groaned._

" _I like Natsu okay? More than a friend, dokay?" Lucy responded.  
Layla squealed and crawled off Lucy and she sat up.  
"You have to ask him out!" Layla gushed. "Aw, you guys would be the most adorable couple! You would get married and have babies and THEY WOULD BE ADORABLE! Pink hair and brown eyes or blonde hair and black eyes! Oohh! Where do you guys think you-"  
"MOM!"_

 _The mother looked at Lucy and smirked a bit when she found her face to be red, but dropped it when Lucy looked to her hands, which were folded in her lap.  
"W-what if he doesn't like me back?" she said.  
Layla smiled gently and laid her hand on Lucy's hands.  
"You never know until you try," Layla said. "Who knows what'll happen? No one really does until it passes."_

 _Lucy gazed at her hands a bit more before turning to her mother with a soft smile.  
"Guess I know what I have to do then huh?" she said. _

_Layla smiled before she went transparent for a split second before returning to normal again. She sighed and stood up, brushing off her dress.  
"That's my que to leave," she said sadly. _

" _What? You have to go already?" Lucy asked and stood up as well.  
"I'm afraid so dear. After all, your audtition is today!" _

" _That's true, but-"  
"No buts! Just remember Lucy, if you want me to appear in your dreams again, all you have to do is think about me before you fall asleep," Layla explained. _

" _B-but momma…"  
Tears have started gathering in Lucy's eyes again and Layla wiped them away. _

" _It's okay baby. We'll see each other again, remember?" she said with a wink._

 _Lucy sniffled and smiled, and pulled Layla into a hug.  
"Yeah. I love you momma," she whispered.  
"I love you too, time to wake up dear." _

_Lucy nodded and watched her mother fade._

-x-

Lucy's eyes opened to a white ceiling above her head. She was no longer in the middle of a field, and her mom wasn't there with her anymore. She sighed shakily and rubbed away the tears that had gathered in her eyes. Lucy sat up and looked around the room before grabbing her phone. She had gotten a text from Natsu, his usual goodmorning text. 

_Morning Luce!_

Lucy smiled at his text and sent back a "Morning ^.^". She had decided that she wasn't going to be in a bad mood today. How could she? She had a wonderful dream where she did nothing but catch up with her mother. Somehow though, it didn't feel like a dream to the young blonde. Lucy shook her head and looked at the time to find it was about 9 in the morning. She got out of bed to take a shower. As she was getting her things together, she had received another text from Natsu. 

_Geez, it's about time you're up weirdo! :p_

Lucy rolled her eyes and sent a text back.

 _Are you serious? I can't believe you're even up this early! And I'm not a werido! :(_

Lucy put her phone on the sink and stepped into the shower. The hot water ran down her back as she prepared for the day. After about 20 minutes, Lucy stepped out and wrapped a towel around her hair and body and grabbed her phone. 

_Psh, sure you are! Luce isn't Luce if she's not a weirdo :D_

She groaned and typed back "Why are you even up this early anyway? AND STOP CALLING ME WEIRD DAMMIT!" Lucy locked her phone and proceeded to lather lotion all over her body before putting on her underwear and looking through her closet for an outfit. Eventually, she pulled out a crimson shirt with a white clef heart on it. She paired it with a black skirt and dark brown combat boots. Lucy had shaved her legs in the bath, so she knew she would be okay. Her phone buzzed once again and she looked at her new text, this time from Juvia. She tried to ignore the slight disappointment as she read over the text.

 _Hey Lucy! Juvia was wondering what Lucy was wearing for the audition today?_

Lucy laid her clothes out on her made bed and look a picture of it and sent it to Juvia. She added on a quick text.

 _Subject: Untitled_

 _I'm wearing this, but with black thigh-highs too_

Lucy locked her phone before heading into her bathroom to blowdry her hair. She tilted her head a bit and pulled out a flat and curling iron. She plugged the flat iron up and looked her phone while it was heating up. She had one text from both Natsu and Juvia. Lucy looked at Juvia's text first.

 _Thank you! Lucy will look fantastic in that outfit!_

Lucy smiled at the text and sent a quick thanks before eagerly opening up Natsu's text.

 _I just can't wait to show you who's the best at the audition today ;)_

The blonde smirked and felt her competitive side coming on. 

_Is that so? And you're still giving me a ride right?_

Lucy heard her flat iron make the sound it usually did by the time it was heated up, so she opened up her Macbook Air and played her music. She nodded her head to Give Me a Sign by Breaking Benjamin and continued to straighten her hair. About half way through, Lucy had plugged up the curling iron in before continuing on her hair. Before she was about to tie it up, she received yet another text from Natsu.

 _Yup! You sure you gave me the right address?_

Lucy gulped but sent a confirming text and proceeded to tie her hair up. Her hair was in a bun with her hair's spiky ends sticking out of it and two strands of her bangs hanging out as well. She took her warm curling iron and gently curled those two strands so that she just had a small bounce of a curl, but still a curl. When Lucy was satisfied, she sprayed hairspray on her hair and procceeded to her makeup, pausing to see the new text she received from Natsu. 

_Alright! I'll be there at 12:30. Kay?_

Lucy looked at the time to find it was 11:30. She sent back a text back to him and locked it to turn to her mirror. She simply did a little layer of foundation with a bit of concealer and powder. When Lucy got to her eye, she hesitated. She looked over at her outfit before turning to herself in the mirror and examining her face and hair. She picked up a small, thin brush form her drawer and her liquid liner. She also pulled out her pencil liner and put it on both her top and bottom water line. Then she proceeded to line both of her eyelids in liquid liner with a small wing at her corners. It had make her brown eyes look piercing, and brought out their color even more. Lucy blinked a few times to get moisture back in her eyes while she grabbed her mascara. When she was done applying that, she finished up with just a bit of blush and lip gloss.

Lucy looked down at her phone to see that it was now 12 in the afternoon and she went back into her bedroom. She put on the outfit she had selected and the thigh-highs with her boots. She put on some vanilla scented deoderant and cherry blossom perfume. Lucy looked in the mirror to find that the shirt she selected layed on her curves so it was tight, but still a bit baggy and the thigh-highs showed off her legs perfectly. Lucy smiled at herself in the mirror, content. She grabbed her purse and ran downstairs, heading to the address that she had sent to Natsu. It was a small supermarket so Lucy would have a cover up. Minutes after she arrived, she saw Natsu's car pull up and stop in front of her. He rolled down his windows and smirked at the blonde girl standing there. He eyes her up and down and felt his face erupt in a blush.

Lord she was _beautiful_. Natsu found her hair looked very soft like it always did and those eyes, those warm but piercing eyes gazed straight into his. Now, just because he was looking into her eyes didn't mean that he couldn't see the rest of her. Natsu had loved the way Lucy's body looked. From her perfect calves to her flat stomach to her ample chest. He knew the feelings he had for Lucy, but he didn't want her to know because he wasn't sure she felt the same. However, when she blushed from the way he looked at her and she gazed at her boots, he had his suspisions.

"Well, are you going to get in?" Natsu asked.

Lucy's head snapped up and she stuttered. "O-Oh! Right."

She scampered over to the other side of the car and buckled in with Natsu chuckling on the other side.

 **There weren't any songs in this chapter XD But I recommend to listening to Give Me a Sign by Breaking Benjamin. It's a really good song, and it made me cry first time I listened to it.  
Leave me a review, and I'll see ya'll next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohayo! So this chapter is pretty much fluff, past reveals, and three performances. Kind of just a filler, but hey, I enjoyed writing this. Now, it's 11:39 at night were I am and I gotta get up early soooo imma go. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!**

Natsu and Lucy arrived at the school at around 12:45; just enough time to head in and check in before the first band performs. Natsu set his guitar case aside and saw that all of his friends had already put their names in the spaces provided under Fired Up's name, so he cursed a bit and signed his name in last. He gave the pen over to Lucy and took her guitar case from her. She found that everyone else had already checked in as well, so she simply wrote down her name and gave the pen back to the student who had volunteered. She gave him a kind smile, which caused him to blush as he took it from her.  
"Come on Luce! We gotta go!" Natsu said.

"I'm coming!" she replied.

The two ran in to the doors of the auditorium and walked in, finding their bands sitting by each other as always.

"Hey! Where were you guys?" Gray asked.

"None of your business frosty!" Natsu responded.

"What did you call me hot head?"  
"Don't start!" Lucy shouted stepping inbetween them. "Sorry we're late. I had to pick some stuff up from the store and Natsu picked me up there."

"It's fine. Isn't it Gray?" Juvia said.

Gray immediately recognized that tone with Juvia and sat down.

"Yup!" he said.

Juvia nodded in approval while Natsu just grumbled and sat next to Lucy. The lights dimmed and everyone looked on stage to find that Makarov walked on with a microphone in his hands.

"Afternoon guys!"

Various shouts of "Afternoon" and "Sup gramps", and "Yo" rang through the auditorium.

"The first group to audition for us is named Desperate Measures. Please be kind and respectful while they are performing." Makarov said and walked off the stage.

The lights revealed a drumset, a couple of amplifiers, and microphones with their stands on the stage. Mirajane, Elfman, Loke, Cana, and Bisca all walked on stage. Mirajane traded in her long pink dress for a pair of pale-blue skinny jeans and lace up high heel PU martain leather boots. She also had on a white and red patterned cartigan with a white tanktop underneath it. Cana had on a tied red, white, and blue plaid shirt and blue cut-off jean shorts. She also had cowboy boots on and her brown hair was tucked in a high ponytail with her bangs hanging down. Bisca had on her usual dress, boots, and hat, but this time she didn't have a bandana around her neck, but a necklace that Alzack had gotten her.

Loke simply had his orange hair spiked all over the place with his sunglasses were still on his face. He had on a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans with worker boots on under them. Elfman had decided to wear a tight dark brown shirt with a denim jacket over it. He had on darker blue jeans and converse as well.

Mira walked up in front of the microphone that was front and center. Bisca had her accoustic behind her back and stood next to Loke, who had an electric guitar. Cana stood on the opposite side with a bass while Elfman adjusted the drums.

Erza, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal's jaws all hit the floor. Never had they expected these individuals to form a band.

"Hi everyone! This is a song I wrote called Heartbeat, I hope you enjoy it!" Mira said.

She looked back at Bisca and Elfman and nodded.

"One, two, three, four." Bisca counted off.

She and Elfman had started the song and Bisca started out with an accoustic solo. Mira folded her hands on top of the microphone and closed her eyes.

 _Mmm_

She opened her eyes and kept one hand on the microphone as she sent the other to hold the stand. Her innocent eyes flickered over the crowd as she sung.

 _I love it when we're at a party in a down-town crowd, oh_

 _But I can't hear when you call me baby, with the music up loud_

 _Red wine, good times, no I don't mind being with everyone else_

 _And then there's nights like tonight that I, I want you to myself_

Bisca and Cana stepped up to the microphone as they sung background. Mira's eyes closed and opened again as her eyes scrunched up with the notes. Loke walked up to a microphone as well and joined in with Mira in some places.

 _ **Tonight I wanna drive so far**_ _we'll only_ _ **find static on the radio**_

 _ **And we can't see those city lights**_ _and I love_ _ **the way you look in the firefly glow**_

 _ **Saying everything without making a sound**_

 _A cricket choir in the background_

 _ **Underneath the harvest moon**_

 _ **Standing on your shoes in my barefeet**_

 _ **Dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat**_

 _Oh whoa, and we're dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

Lucy felt shivers go up her spine and goosebumps appeared on her arms. Her left hand went up to rub her right arm, but Natsu thought she was cold, so he ended up wrapping his arm around her shoulder, even when his face was as red as a tomato. Lucy smiled anyway and laid her head on his shoulder. What she didn't expect was for him to put his head on top of hers.

 _And I wanna feel it like a kickdrum, beating faster in your chest_

 _I wanna feel you holding onto me and make me hold my breath_

 _You pull me closer, my head on your shoulder, baby, we won't need a song_

 _We'll make a fallen star wish, one more slow kiss, what are we waiting on?_

Lucy smiled and nuzzled her head into Natsu's neck. The male smiled at her antics and reached his left hand to take her right one. He intertwined their fingers, causing both of them to blush profusely, but neither of them cared.

 _ **Tonight I wanna drive so far**_ _we'll only_ _ **find static on the radio**_

 _ **And we can't see those city lights**_ _and I love_ _ **the way you look in the firefly glow**_

 _ **Saying everything without making a sound**_

 _A cricket choir in the background_

 _ **Underneath the harvest moon**_

 _ **Standing on your shoes in my barefeet**_

 _ **Dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat**_

 _Yeah, we're dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

Natsu took Lucy's hand and guided it over to his chest, right over his racing heart. Lucy smiled, knowing she could do that to him and looked up into his eyes.

 _I wanna feel it like a kickdrum, beating faster in your chest_

"Hey Luce?" Natsu whispered.

"Hm?" she hummed.

"I like you."

Lucy smiled and felt her heart jump up to her throat. A blush errupted in her cheeks as all the same characteristics happened to Natsu.

She whispered, "I like you too."

Natsu smiled and took her cheek in his hand, her leaning against his touch.

"So, will you be my girlfriend?"

Lucy nodded, pressing the palm of her hand to the one on her cheek.

"Of course you dork."

Natsu smiled and planted a tender kiss on her forehead. Lucy laid her head back on Natsu's shoulder and they resumed their position.

 _ **Tonight I wanna drive so far**_ _ **we'll only find static on the radio**_

 _ **And we can't see those city lights and I love**_ _ **the way you look in the firefly glow**_

 _ **Saying everything without making a sound**_

 _ **With a, a river rolling in the background**_

 _ **Underneath the harvest moon**_

 _ **Standing on your shoes in my barefeet**_

 _ **Dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat**_

 _And we're dancing to_ _ **the rhythm of your heartbeat**_

 _Oh, whoa_

Lucy and Natsu were lost in their own little world, but when the music ended, reality slapped them both in the face. Reluctantly, they pulled away from each other to clap for their friends before turning to the others to find they were all smirking.

"W-what?" Lucy asked.

"NATSU YOU FINALLY DID IT!" Mira screamed from the stage.  
"What are you talking about Mira?" Natsu asked.  
"Don't think I didn't see all the Nalu going on there! YOU TOTALLY JUST ASKED LUCY OUT!"

The mentioned couple's faces grew red, but everyone else had started cooing at the new couple.  
"You guys are so adorable!" Levy gushed.

"Ah, so numb nuts actually does have guts," Gajeel said crossing his arms.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted.  
"I approve. Natsu, you hurt her and I will castrate you, do you hear me?" Erza said. Natsu shivered at her aura.

"Juvia is so happy for Lucy and Natsu! Lucy is no longer love rival!" Juvia squealed.

"Love rival?" Lucy mumbled.

"Congrats dude, you can actually score a girl," Jellal teased.

"Not you too man!" Natsu whined.

"Come on! We have to warm up!" Erza said and pulled Lucy, Levy, and Juvia out of the auditorium. The guys sighed, but just continued to make fun of Natsu, much to his protests.

-x-

"All of the guitars are tuned right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, they should be. You and Juvia tuned them didn't you?" Levy responded.

"Juvia tuned her guitar. Did Lucy tune hers though?" Juvia interjected.  
"Yes, I tuned mine."  
"Then we're fine. You guys are going to have to give me a few minutes to adjust the drumset and wait for Makarov to give you a thumbs up." Erza said, twirling one of her drumsticks between her fingers.

"Natsu, Gray! Stop fighting already dammit! Please, be- THAT'S IT! IF THE BOTH OF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO THROW YOU OUT OF HERE!" Makarov shouted.  
"YES SIR!" the girls could hear Gray and Natsu reply.

Lucy and Juvia looked at each other before simultaniously facepalming. Levy and Erza chuckled at them and Makarov cleared his throat.

"Now, please welcome, Clarity."

The four girls walked out onto stage. Erza made a b-line for the drumset and started to adjust it to her needs, Levy walked to the keyboard, Juvia stood on the opposite side of Levy with her light-blue bass guitar, and Lucy was up front with a white electric guitar. Lucy looked back at Erza, who gave her a thumbs up and looked at Makarov, who also gave her a thumbs up. She took in a shakey breath and saw Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Jellal were all staring at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Hey guys. So, like Mira, I wrote this song-"  
"IN FIVE MINUTES, IF I MAY ADD!" Levy added.

Lucy giggled and looked away again. "Yeah, I wrote it in five minutes. Hope you guys like it."

 _This one goes to you dad_ the blonde thought.

She looked back at Levy and gave a nod, so Levy started the song. Lucy's eyes closed and

her hands folded on top of the microphone.

 _Ohh, oh_

 _Mm_

Lucy's eyes remained closed, but her body started moving with the music and she furrowed her eyebrows just a bit.

 _I will not make_

 _The same mistakes that you did_

 _I will not let myself_

 _Cause my heart so much misery_

 _I will not break_

 _The way you did, you fell so hard_

 _I've learned the hard way_

 _To never let it get that far_

Lucy brought her guitar to her front and opened her eyes to look down at the frets as she played. Erza and Juvia had joined in on the music, but all three of the girls had joined Lucy in singing the song.

 _Because of you_

 _I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

 _Because of you_

 _I learn to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

 _Because of you  
I find it hard to trust, not only me but everyone around me_

 _Because of you_

 _I am afraid_

Lucy's arm moved steadily across the strings of her guitar as her fingers moved just as gracefully along the neck. Natsu stared at his new girlfriend with furrowed eyes; he could feel the raw emotion in this song. He just didn't know where it came from.

 _I lose my way_

 _And it's not too long before you point it out_

 _I cannot cry_

 _Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

 _I'm forced to fake_

 _A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

 _My heart can't possibly break_

 _When it wasn't even whole to start with_

Lucy started to have flashbacks of all the times she was ignored by her father after her mother died from a sickness. He had always said she looked too much like her and it hurt too much for him to look at her, so he just avoided her like the plague. It hurt Lucy, but when he yelled at her on her 10th birthday, she had had enough. Lucy packed up and left, and a couple months later, someone found her on the street and took her to the orphanage. She kept hoping, waiting for her father to come and get her, but he never did. She kept refusing families who wanted to adopt her for him, but around the time that she gave up, she was 15 and no one wanted her anymore. So Lucy has been homeschooled and self-taught everything her whole life, and she's been stuck in the same orphanage for eight years.

The band reached the bridge.

 _I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

 _I was so young you should have known better than to lean on me_

 _You never thought of anyone else_

 _You just saw your pain_

 _And now I cry in the middle of the night_

 _For the same damn thing_

Lucy's eyes squeezed shut at the high note, but also in an attempt to hide the tears that were threatening to spill. Natsu was getting worried about her. He could see the tears forming around her eyes. He knew that this possibly had something to do with her past, but he didn't want to push it. He knew she would tell him when she was ready.

Juvia, Lucy, and Erza all stopped playing as Lucy and Levy were the only ones that could be heard.

 _Because of you_

 _I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

 _Because of you_

 _I learn to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

Lucy's eyes closed and her knees bent as everyone else joined in again.

 _Because of you_

 _I try my hardest just to forget everything_

 _Because of you_

 _I don't know how to let anyone else in_

 _Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

 _Because of you_

 _I am afraid_

Lucy placed her hands over the microphone and sad brown eyes wondered over the crowd.

 _Because of you_

 _Because of you_

 _Oh_

 _Mm_

Lucy let out a sigh once the song was done and smiled at the applause they received.

"Thank you everyone!" she said cheerfully.

All four girls walked off stage and put their instruments away before meeting up with their boyfriends again.

"You were great Luce!" Natsu said and engulfed her in a warm hug. He bent his head down to her ear and whispered lowly, "Are you okay?"

Lucy nodded against his shoudler and pulled away with a bright smile. "Thanks Natsu!"

"Yo Natsu!" Jellal called.  
Said boy looked over at the drummer and he nodded in the direction of the warm up room.

"We gotta go."

Natsu placed another kiss on Lucy's head before running off with his band.

-x-

"Yo! We're Fired Up and we're gonna perform For Baltimore for you guys!" Natsu annoucned with a smile.

Lucy and her friends clapped for their significant others. They were all in their usual spots and rearing to go. Gray positioned his fingers over the strings and strummed.

 _Mayday situation_

 _Overload_

 _I'm restless_

 _Obsessed with your future_

Natsu stood with his hands on his guitar, his head slightly bowed, and his eyes closed.

 _And all my worries_

 _They don't bother you_

 _Collected, you render me useless_

 _But I carry on_

He, Jellal, and Gajeel had come to life and joined in on the melody Gray was playing. Natsu strummed his guitar and kept his feet shoulder length apart, gazing out into the crowd.

 _Right now I think that you think that I'm_

 _Half drunk, searching for something of substance_

 _To casually drop in a line designed_

 _To keep you next to me_

 _I can't awkwardly craft in advance_

 _I know that you wouldn't fall for that_

 _You say shut up and take my hand_

 _And we carry on_

Gajeel and Gray stood up by the microphones to back Natsu up with vocals and Natsu kicked his left foot up a little bit at the start of the chorus.

 _I don't wanna say good night_

 _The city comes to life when we're together_

 _Why can't Thursday last forever?  
I don't wanna say good night_

 _I've never been so sure_

 _Just do it for the memories_

 _Do it for Baltimore_

 _Do it for me_

Natsu swung his guitar behind him and unclipped the microphone, walking around stage with his arms opened.

 _Hot damn_

 _Look at me now I'm all caught up_

 _Riding the high of my good luck_

 _To casually drop in a line designed to keep you next to me_

 _And I bet you never thought you would fall again_

 _So much for keeping this just friends_

 _Shut up and kiss me now_

 _And we carry on_

Natsu walked back over and clipped the microphone back on the stand and began playing his guitar. During the chorus, the guys were singing into the microphones, stepping back to rock out when they could, and just… having the time of their life. Lucy smiled at the sight of her Natsu, and she couldn't help but be a bit jealous at his talent and whatnot. Of course, she knew that he was secretly no match for her. Soon enough, the boys reached the bridge.

 _Mayday situation  
Overload_

 _I'm restless_

 _Obsessed with your future_

 _And all my worries_

 _They don't bother you_

 _Collected, you render me useless_

 _But I carry on_

They sung the chorus two more times before ending the song. Their chests were heaving, their hair stuck to their foreheads from the sweat, and they couldn't have brighter smiles.

-x-

Two weeks later, the gang was sitting in their usual spots in IM class. Everyone was gushing about all the bands that played, particuarily a loud group of girls who were fangirling over Loke and Natsu. Over with our favorite musicians, Lucy herself was fidgiting with excitement and nervousness.

"Lucy, would you quit squirming? It's making me nervous," Natsu said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can't help it! I wanna know who's going on," she responded.

"Don't worry Lu. Whether we compete or not, our entire class gets to go to the capital. The only difference is that if you're not competing, you have to pay for the trip," Levy explained.

"Juvia wants to see the palace Mercurious!" the bassist said excitedly.

"Crocus is known as the flower-blooming capital. I would love to see the palace gardens," Erza said.

"Well, then how about we all go on a group date? We all have places we want to see, so lets all just go together," Lucy suggested.  
"That's a good plan. I like that plan," Natsu said.  
"Yeah, it'll be cool," Gray added.

"Whatever," Gajeel gruffed.

At that moment, Makarov walked through the door. At what seemed to be all at once, the class shouted, "WHO'S COMPETING?!"

Makarov groaned and climbed up on the piano.

"Alright brats, hold your horses. Before I tell you how many points our winners have, I need to tell you how we were grading," Makarov said. "There were four basic categories; style, intonation, emotion, and blending. Style is of course, how good your groupd looks together, but also the chemistry you and your band mates have. Intonation is how well the guitars were tuned to each other and how well the singers were in tune with the music. Emotion is just as it sounds; how emotional your performance was. You can't just be a robot playing on stage, it gets boring and the crowd will not be pleased with you. Finally, blending is whether the electric guitars overpowered the bass, or if the drums were too loud, etc.

"We grade you on a scale from 1-5. Five being the worst you could be and one being the best you could be. In order to pass and be eligible to compete, you had to score at least one one, one two, and two threes. A three, and you did not make the competition. Now, to announce our winners. The band who got in third place; the opening band; with a two in style and blending, a three in style, and a one in intonation… Desperate Measures."

Mira, Loke, Cana, Bisca, and Elfman all cheered loudly and hugged each other.  
"We did it! WE'RE MANLY!" Elfman yelled with anime tears going down his smiling face.

"I'm pretty sure most of us are females…" Cana mumbled.

"HELL YEAH WE'RE MANLY!" Loke cheered.

"Alright, alright. Settle down," Makarov chuckled and turned to his papers. "In second place; our second band; with a one in both style and intonation, and a two in both emotion and blending… Fired Up."

"HOLD UP WE GOT SECOND?" Natsu yelled.

"Shut up fire freak, just be happy we even got second place!" Gray shouted at him.

"BUT WE ONLY GOT SECOND! WHO BEAT US?"

"Shut your fat mouth so he can tell us!" Gajeel said.

"Why you-"

"That's enough! I suggest you boys behave yourselves!" Jellal scolded.

Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu relucantly backed down and sat back down as well. Makarov rubbed his temples and looked back at the sheet.  
"Thank you Jellal," he said. "Now, our winners and closing band; with a 1 in style, intonation, and emotion, and a high 2 in blending… Clarity."

Lucy felt her world freeze.

 _We… won?_

She looked over at her band mates, and they were frozen as well.

 _W-we're closing on one of the biggest competitions of the year… we're the show stoppers… oh… my… GOD!_

Reality hit Lucy like a bus seemingly at the same time it did the others. The girls squealed and hugged each other tightly, knocking the breath out of all of them.  
"Guys, we won!" Levy squealed.  
"Juvia is so happy!"

"Me too, good job you guys!" Lucy smiled.

"Yes, well done to us."

The boys smiled as they looked at their girlfriends; Natsu, with the warmest eyes.

 _Maybe getting second place isn't bad after all…_

 **The songs used in this chapter were Heartbeat by Carrie Underwood, Because of You by Kelly Clarkson, and For Baltimore by All Time Low.  
So? Love? Hate? Somewhere inbetween? Let me know with a review! **

**Just don't be mean please T.T**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAII! So sorry this took so long to come out. I kinda lost inspiration for this story in summer, cause I didn't know what to do with it. Then out of the blue (while I'm sitting in AP English… coincidence? I think not) I came up with this idea. So I got to writing again and I think that this story may be finished fairly soon. It will not continue into the gang's senior year though. So, I was thinking about making a sequel: Once Upon a Song: Senior Year. I know I know… original right? But eh, it's the best I got. What do you guys think? Should I make it? Dm me or review and let me know! ^.^**

 **Without further ado, Once Upon a Song, chapter 7**

Still groggy from sleep, Lucy reached for her phone to check the time; her eyes adjusted and she could see it was 11:30. _CRAP!_ she yelled in her mind.

"NATSU! WAKE UP!" she yelled. Natsu's eyes opened and he stood, ready to fight someone. After he realized there was no immediate threat, he looked down at her.  
"What? I was comfy," he said.

"It's 11:30! We're so late for school!" she said. She ran to get her socks on and was hopping on one leg trying to get one on.

"Wait… WHAT?!"

Natsu had just processed what was going on and he reached for his shoes.

"I told you I should've went home last night!" Lucy yelled.

Ignoring her, he went to the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth before moving over so Lucy could fix her hair. She heard her phone ring and ran downstairs to get it, almost falling. She looked at her screen and saw a picture of Levy.

"Hello?" she asked with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Levy shouted.

"Sorry! I woke up late! I'm going as fast as I can!"

"You better hurry your ass up! Aquarius is going to kill you!"

Lucy froze as she imagined what her bluenette teacher was going to do, sending shivers up her spine.

"I'm going! You're distracting me though! Bye."

She hung up the phone and dashed to get her bag together. She put her shoes on at the front door and put her coat on.

"Natsu! I'll meet you at school alright!" she yelled at him.

She heard him yell something back, but she was already out the door and sprinting to school. By the time she was there, the bell had just rung and everyone was on his or her way to his or her next class. Lucy noticed she had Aquarius for geography right about now so she ran to the bathroom to get rid of the smell of her sweat and walked to her class. When she walked in, she found that Natsu was in his seat laughing with his other friends. He looked up and spotted Lucy, giving her a smile. Her heart skipped a beat and her palms got sweaty. She walked over to her seat and he turned to her.

"You alright Luce? Your face is all read," he smirked.  
"W-what? Nothing! It's just hot in here is all," she laughed nervously.

 _Liar_ Natsu thought, but he just laughed on the surface. She laughed too and they both continued talking until a certain bluenette interrupted them.  
"LUCY!" Levy shouted walking over to the two with Gajeel behind her.

"L-Levy… I can explain," Lucy said putting her hands out in front of her.

"You better have a damn good explanation."  
"W-well I just fell asleep on the couch! I was pretty tired because of everything that went down yesterday and I just overslept..."

"Still, you shouldn't be late to school!" Levy scolded.

"It's not like I meant to.."

"That's no excuse-"

"Just don't worry about it. I'm here now right?" Lucy said with a small smile and the bell rung. The class sat in their seats and Aquarius walked in.

"Talk once and I will murder you all."

-x-

The class went by slowly. Lucy kept drumming her fingers on the desk and jiggling her leg.

"Lucy, why are you so nervous?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know! I'm just really paranoid for some reason."

At that moment, an announcement came on the intercom.

"LOCKDOWN LOCKDOWN! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THERE IS AN ARMED MAN IN THE BUILDING!" everyone heard Principal Mavis say. Aquarius's face turned grim and she immediately walked to the door. She locked it and turned off the lights.  
"Alright, I need everyone to move over to the far right corner of the room. Stay away from the windows and the door," she said quietly.

All the students moved to the corner silently. Lucy's heart was pounding and fear was coursing through her veins. Her pupils shrunk in fear and she easy trying to keep her ragged breathing under control. She pulled her knees to her chest and placed her forehead on the tops of her kneecaps. Natsu sat next to her, his palms sweaty and adrenaline racing through him. When he looked over to his girlfriend and saw her condition, he wrapped his arms around her, Lucy's cheeks leaving their place on her legs and moving to his chest. Natsu smoothed down her hair whispering soothing words. He looked over and saw Gajeel was doing the same with Levy. They locked eyes and Gajeel slowly inched him and Levy towards Natsu and Lucy. Lucy looked up and her and Levy hugged each other, crying. In that instance, the door rattled and everyone froze. Lucy started shaking tremendously and clutched Levy hard as she tried to keep her sobs quiet. Natsu and Gajeel inched in front of the cowering girls with fear coursing through their veins. The rattling soon stopped and the class heard footsteps walking away, but then they heard gunshots. Levy and Lucy started to cry even harder, their sobs only growing in volume. Natsu and Gajeel wrapped themselves around the two girls, protecting and comforting them. They stayed in silence for a long, long time. Lucy let go of Levy and turned to Natsu, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Natsu, what are we going to do?" Lucy whispered.

"I don't know Luce," he answered truthfully, kissing the top of her head.

At that moment, the door busted open and the girls screamed as the guys tightened their grips. The light revealed a SWAT member scanning the room.

"Come on, we need to get you out of here," he said. "You have to be extremely cautious and listen to whatever I say, understand? Let's go."

The shaken class stood up and walked over to the police member. Natsu's hand found Lucy's and they stayed close together. The class stalked through the hall until they encountered a young man with black hair and hazel eyes holding a pistol. He was wearing a Fairy Tail High uniform and he aimed at the class.  
"GO! ESCAPE THROUGH THE DOOR NOW!" the SWAT member yelled, shooting at the shooter.

Lucy was frozen in fear; she couldn't move, she couldn't think, she was having a panic attack. Natsu tugged at her hand, trying to get her to run, but she was frozen. He looked over at the SWAT member and the shooter to find the shooter was losing, but Natsu moved to put Lucy on his back and a bullet grazed his right shoulder. He clenched his teeth in pain, but got her on his back and ran to the exit. They made it out safely and behind the police cars that have formed in front of the school. His shoulder burned and it was gushing blood. Lucy snapped out of her panic and slid off his back. Natsu's hand moved to the wound as a medic ran over and examined the graze. The blonde crouched beside him and helped the medic bring him over to an ambulance. The left shoulder of her blouse was covered in his blood and she was waiting, quaking in leftover shock from her attack and fear for Natsu.

"He'll be alright. There's no need for us to take him to the hospital," the medic said.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief and realized she had been holding her breath and tensed her muscles. The medic quickly treated Natsu's shoulder and turned to her.

"Are you alright?"  
"Yes. I'm fine, just shaken," she responded walking to sit next to her pink-haired boyfriend. The medic nods and walks away.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I'm so… sorry," Lucy said she felt a lump form in her throat and tears flowed out of her eyes.

"Luce, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're not hurt," he responded, pulling her into his chest.

"You idiot. Never do that again. Do you hear me? Just leave me next time."

"You're the idiot if you think I'd ever leave you."

Lucy laughed a breathy laugh.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," Natsu said.

Lucy nodded and laid her head on his good shoulder while moving her hand down to intertwine their fingers. Natsu laid his head on top of hers and the two just stayed like that until they heard their names shouted. They moved their heads to see Levy, Gajeel, Erza, and Jellal running towards them. They were all crying and the friends had an enormous group hug, all of them falling to their knees and crying.

"W-where's… Juvia a-and Gray?" Levy asked between sobs.

"I don't know," Erza said, more tears flowing out of her eyes.

"We need to find them," Lucy said, standing up and wiping her eyes. Everyone nodded and followed suit. They all walked together shouting their friends' names.  
"YOU GUYS!" they heard Juvia shout.

They turned to see her and Gray running towards them with a worried expression on their faces. Lucy felt her heart beat with relief and started running towards them, and her and Juvia collided, sobbing like children and sinking to their knees. The rest of the group surrounded them and they all stayed there, no one wanting to let go. Lucy spotted blood on Gray's shirt, but then she saw a bandage around his waist.

"G-gray… what happened?" Lucy asked in a shaking voice.

"I got a bullet graze trying to save someone. They made it out, but if it wasn't for SWAT, I wouldn't have made it," he explained, his voice starting to shake. Lucy stood up and gave him a hug. He returned it and they both let go.

"What about flame brain? What happened to him?"  
"Same as you. I got a graze on my shoulder saving Lucy," Natsu answered.

"W-wait… Lucy?" Juvia asked.  
"I-I had a panic attack. We were sneaking out of the school when we encountered the shooter. I froze, I couldn't move, think, or breathe. I would be dead if Natsu hadn't of saved me," Lucy explained, clenching her fists.

Natsu came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, making sure she knew he didn't blame her. Neither of them cared that they did this in front of their friends; all Lucy cared about was Natsu's beating heart against her back. Aforementioned boy pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck.

"Don't blame yourself. You couldn't help it," he whispered.

Lucy nodded and turned around to give him a proper hug. Natsu reincorporated whole-heartedly and placed his forehead against her neck.

"ATTENTION FAIRY TAIL HIGH!" they heard someone shout. They turned to see Principal Mavis and gave her their full attention. "The shooters have been caught! I repeat, the shooters have been caught!"  
All of the students rejoiced at that. They hooped and hollered and pumped their fists into the air.

"School is canceled for the rest of the week! We need to make some repairs and some of our students need to take care of their injuries. Go home and get some rest."

The students followed their Principal's orders and they all went home. However, Fired Up and Clarity didn't want to separate.  
"I don't want to be apart from you guys. Can we all go to someone's house?" Levy suggested.

"How about everyone comes to mine," Natsu said.

They all nodded and went to their cars. Levy and Gajeel got in his silver Ford F150, Gray and Juvia got into Juvia's light blue Volkswagen Beetle, Erza and Jellal got in Erza's black Acadia. Finally, Lucy and Natsu got in his black Ferrari 458. The cars all followed Natsu to his house and they parked the cars on the driveway and the curb. Once they got inside, the group of friends all decided to sit on the ground in a circle.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Gajeel asked, still dazed from the shooting.

"Hm, I think we should all just watch a movie," Erza said.

"Oh come on! That's boring. We need to do something to lighten the mood," Lucy interjected.

"How about a little Truth or Dare?" Jellal said with a smirk.

"Bring it on," Juvia responded.

"Alright, Levy, truth or dare?" Jellal asked.

"Dare," she answered.

"Hm, I dare you to… lick Natsu's cheek."

"Whaaaa?" Natsu said.

"Come on Natsu, I'm not backing down from a dare as simple as that," Levy said.

She stuck her tongue out and licked his cheek, causing him to wipe it on his shirt as soon as she pulled away. The group laughed at his reaction.

"Alright Lu, truth or dare?" Levy asked.

"Mm, truth."

"Have you and Natsu done the deed yet?" Levy smirked.

Lucy blushed heavily, as did Natsu.

"NO WE HAVEN'T!" the couple screamed.

Their friends laughed at them.

"Alright, my turn! Juvia, truth or dare?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia picks truth," she answered,  
"How long have you had a crush on Gray?"  
"Ever since 7th grade." They all awed and continued.

-x-

After about two hours of playing their silly game, they all had cheered up a little bit, but they soon heard a loud growl and turned to Natsu.

"What? I'm hungry…"

"I am too," Jellal said as his stomach rumbled as well.  
"Guess we outta go get some food. How about we all go home and change before meeting at café where Mira works?" Lucy suggested.  
"I like it. What time are we meeting?" Levy asked.

"How about in an hour?"

"That works. See you guys then," Gajeel said standing up and pulling Levy with him.

They all exchanged goodbyes and went home. After Lucy closed the front door, she turned to face Natsu. He slowly walked up to her, putting his hands on her waist and pushing her back against the front door. He set his forehead on top of hers and closed his eyes, and Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as well.

"Promise me something," Natsu whispered after a long silence.  
"Anything," she whispered back opening her eyes.

"Don't ever freeze like that again. Please."  
Lucy noticed tears coming out of his onyx eyes. She placed her hands on the sides of his face, wiping his tears away with her thumbs.

"I promise. I'm sorry for scaring you like that."

One of her hands left his cheek and stopped on the arm around her waist. Natsu opened his eyes and stared into hers, and Lucy smiled reassuringly. This was enough to convince him that she meant what she said; that she would try to handle her fear. He smiled back and the two broke apart. Lucy ran upstairs to freshen up a bit as he ran into his room to change. Pretty soon, they were both ready. Lucy was still in her bloody school outfit (although she had one of Natsu's hoodies on to cover the blood) and her hair was just down. Natsu had changed into jeans and a plain black t-shirt. They intertwined their hands and walked to Mira's Café.

-x-

"SHUT UP! I DID NOT!" the couple heard Gajeel yell from outside the door.

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other, but shrugged and entered the café… bad idea. Natsu had to push Lucy out of the way from an incoming chair. He looked up to see Gajeel was the one who threw it and was about to throw a table, but Erza and Jellal already had their death stares on. Gray stood in front of Natsu and Lucy and Levy and Juvia were just kinda sitting in a corner. Lucy joined them and Natsu went to join in on the fight with Gajeel and Gray.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lucy asked as she sat next to Levy.

"They do this every time, but it's never quiet around here so…"

"Juvia thinks it's exciting!"

The three girls laugh and hear the boys scream "Aye sir!" The girls turn around, only to start laughing harder when they see a demonic Erza standing in front of them and Jellal trying to calm her down. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Erza, and Jellal come to sit next to Juvia, Levy, and Lucy.

"So what exactly were you two arguing about now?" Lucy asked.

"Fucking ice freak said I had banged Levy," Gajeel replied seething, and causing Levy to blush.

"Well you can't blame me. Look at the look on her face!" Gray said snickering.  
"Bastard!"  
"What did you call me iron freak?"

"You heard me."

"Alright, it's time to brawl."

"I don't think so!" Erza interjected with another demonic aura surrounding them.

Lucy and Juvia locked eyes and they couldn't help but burst into more laughter. The entire group started laughing and they eventually went on to talk about how boring summer was going to be.

"Juvia has an idea," she stood up happily.  
"What's up?" Levy asked.  
"How about we all go to the beach? For like a week or something. Juvia has a beach house and it's not that far away."

"I wanna go to the beach!" Lucy said happily.

"Well count me in," Natsu said.

"Great idea Juvia, let's go," Erza said.

They all cheered.

 **And again, no songs :/ but hey, there's the dramatic part of the story. That probably won't be all, but eh. We'll see where the flow goes.**

 **Leave me a review?  
Have a great day/night! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Soooo who likes competition?**

 ***nudge nudge wink wink***

 **Yeah, there's a competition in this chapter. A friendly one, but a completion. Hope ya'll like it!**

Two months passed and it was finally summer vacation. _Come on come on_ Lucy thought impatiently as she waited for the bell to ring. She looked around the room and saw that all of her classmates felt the same way. After what seemed like forever, the bell rung. The entire class jumped up and papers flew everywhere. Natsu walked over to Lucy beaming with joy.

"Guess what time it is!" he said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Beach time!" she answered excitedly.

The group had planned to go straight from school to the beach. They all had their bags packed and in their cars.

"Yep! Let's go meet everyone."

Natsu grabbed his girlfriend's hand and they ran down the hallway. Once outside, they spotted their friends huddled around a tree. They walked over and Lucy shouted, "Let's role bitches!"

Everyone cheered and ran (I kid you not, they RAN) to their cars.

-x-

After 20 minutes of being in the car, Lucy and Natsu had gotten tired of the silence and they turned on the radio. Hope it Gives you Hell by the All American Rejects had come on and the couple happily sang to it. Half an hour later and Lucy was fast asleep. Natsu smiled at his girlfriend and proceeded to follow the truck in front of him, which contained Gajeel and Levy. An hour later, and they've arrived. Natsu shook Lucy's shoulder gently to wake her up.

"Lucy~ We're here. It's time to get up," Natsu said gently. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. "Morning sleeping beauty."

Lucy rubbed her eyes like a small child and said, "Hey. Are we here?"

"Yep. Pretty cool beach house huh?"

Lucy simply nodded. The house was a pale blue color and it had four stories. She could see pillars at the entrance of the house and a picnic table in the pillars. There was also a pool beside the driveway.

"Why in the world would someone put a pool when the beach is in the backyard?" she wondered aloud.

"I don't know. Maybe for kids who can't swim in the ocean?" Natsu answered.

"Maybe."

They got out of the car and Lucy felt her hair blow behind her. She looked behind the beach house and she saw a field of white sand and a perfectly blue ocean. She could feel excitement boiling up inside of her. Natsu smiled at her excitement and popped the trunk. He walked back and got their luggage out of the car.

"Oi, flame brain! Are we sure this is Juvia's house," Gajeel said jumping down from his truck.

"Don't call me that metal head! And how should I know? I've never been here, I just followed you. Did you follow Erza?" Natsu responded closing the trunk and walking over to Lucy with their bags.

"Yeah, I just hoped she followed Juvia."

"Lu! This is amazing isn't it?" Levy shouted, standing on a rail and leaning against the truck door.

"Yes! I'm so freaking excited it's not even funny," Lucy said with a smile on her face.

They all laughed and Lucy took her luggage from Natsu while Gajeel gave Levy hers. They all walked up to the front door and found Juvia, Gray, Jellal, and Erza waiting for Juvia to unlock the door. The blue-haired girl leads her friends upstairs and they're amazed. On the first floor is just a simple room with a mirror on the wall and a table in front of it. They take off their shoes and place them on a mat next to the door. They walk up two half-flights of stairs and they find the kitchen, living room, and one bedroom and bathroom. The kitchen was fully stocked already and it had counters with a white marble top. The cabinets were made from an orange colored wood and the refrigerator was just a plain black. The living room had a flat screen TV and leather couches with a glass coffee table.

"This will be Juvia and Gray's room," Juvia says walking towards the bedroom.

Gray followed and everyone looked around before the couple came back. They walked up another flight of stairs and the floor had two bedrooms and one bathroom.

"Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, and Levy will have this floor," Juvia said gesturing to the rooms.

The mentioned couples set their belongings in their room and formed their group once more. They walked up to the final floor that immediately opened up to a bedroom with a bathroom in the corner. The room had a giant glass window in front of the bed, and on the other side of it, you could see the beautiful ocean and the pale white beaches. The bed had a light green comforter and white pillows. There was a beige dresser in the corner of the room and it had a mirror attached to it.

"This will be Natsu and Lucy's room," Juvia said smiling.

"Hey no fair! Why does the fire idiot get this room?" Gajeel pouted with Natsu yelling, "Hey!" in the background.  
"Be nice Gajeel. Be glad Juvia's not making you sleep on the couch," Juvia threatened. Everyone walked back downstairs except for Lucy and Natsu. They set their clothes in the dresser and Lucy collapsed onto the bed, followed by Natsu.

"It feels so nice to finally be out of school," Lucy said smiling at the ceiling.

"Yeah. Let's go downstairs, I'm hungry." She laughs at her boyfriend's request.

"Of course you are. You're Natsu 'Black-Hole' Dragneel."

"I'm not a black hole!"

"With how much you eat you might as well be! Seriously, I'm wondering how you're not fat."

"Oh, you asked for it Lucy."

She quickly jumped off the bed before Natsu tackled her. She ran downstairs laughing, but her laughter turned into playful screams as she saw a head of pink hair behind her.

"Get your ass back here!" he yelled.

"Not on your life!"

They ran into the kitchen where everyone else was sitting in the living room, just hanging out.

"Oi! What's going on now?!" Erza yelled over their screams.

"Lucy! Get back here! I need to teach you a lesson!" Natsu screamed after Lucy, ignoring Erza's question.

"No way!" the blonde said running around the island in the kitchen.

They ran around it for a while before Gray grabbed Lucy and put her in a headlock and Gajeel did the same to Natsu.

"Let me go!" they shouted at their attackers.

"Not until you tell us what's going on," Erza said.

"Lucy called me a black hole," Natsu pouted.

"Well can you blame me? With how much he eats, it's kinda hard not to call him anything else!"

"Not true!"

"Oh my Mavis, that's what you're fighting about?" Levy said facepalming.

Everyone laughed and Natsu and Lucy were released.  
"Alright Natsu, you wanna teach me a lesson right?" Lucy said with a smirk.

"Yeah. That was mean."

"Okay, then beat me in a sing off."

"No."

"Chicken?"

"Psh, as if. I'll take you on anywhere, anytime."

"There's a really great restaurant that does karaoke in town if you guys want to do it tonight," Juvia recommends.

"Bring it on," the couple said with a competitive gleam in their eyes.

"Well then we might want to get going. It's already 5," Levy said looking at her watch. Everyone went up to their rooms and changed.

-x-

In an hour, everyone was ready. Levy was wearing a neon orange sun dress with a white ribbon around her neck and her hair had her orange headband. She also had red-ish sandals and a light layer of makeup. Juvia was wearing a knee length navy blue lace dress and she had black flats. Her hair was pulled up in a simple high ponytail and she didn't have any makeup on. Erza was wearing a dark t shirt with swords crossed on it and a black skirt. She also had on black knee length high boots and her hair was in a fishtail braid down her back; she applied a light layer of eye makeup.

Lucy came downstairs in a white t shirt with a clef heart on it and she had on pale blue jean shorts that stopped mid-thigh; she also had on dark brown combat boots and her hair cascaded in curls down her shoulders. She also applied a layer of light makeup and she just put on eyeliner and mascara. Gray was wearing a simple blue t shirt, black pants, and black sneakers. His hair was its usual spikey mess. Gajeel was wearing a dark green t shirt and regular blue jeans; he also had black sneakers on. Jellal was wearing a tight blue muscle shirt, dark blue jeans, and _also_ had on black sneakers. Natsu had on a tight dark red t shirt that said "I'M ALL FIRED UP" on it. He had on blue jeans and converse.

"Everyone ready to go?" Juvia asked.

"As long as Lucy's ready to admit she's going to lose," Natsu said.

"You'll be saying that when I get the win," Lucy says back.

The two smirk at each other. If you weren't their friends, you probably would have thought that they hated each other. When, in fact, it's the exact opposite.

"Whatever you guys, let's go," Levy said with amusement in her voice. Everyone piled up in their cars and followed Juvia once more.

-x-

After 10 minutes, the bands arrived in front of the restaurant.

"Hello! How may I help you?" a waitress asked. She couldn't have been older than 16, and she had brown hair and grayish blueish eyes.

"Hey Reay!" Juvia says happily.

"Hey Juvia. How many you have with you this time?" the girl asked with a friendly voice.

"Eight."

"Alrighty. Come on, your table's back here."

The group followed Reay to their table, which was right in front of the stage. Reay asked what they would like to eat, or drink.

They all answered her and discussed when they were going to sing.  
"I say just go when they start," Gray says putting his arm on the back of Juvia's seat.

"I think so too. Just go when you can," Levy says leaning on the table.

"HEY HEY HEY folks! Guess what time it is?!" a man with golden hair said; his hair was an odd style, he had a single spike on his head. "It's karaoke time! Any volunteers?"

"Ladies first," Natsu said.

Lucy stood up and walked onto the stage.  
"You're Lucy Heartfilia from Clarity! SO COOL!" the DJ screamed.

Lucy whispered what she wanted to sing in his ear and he started the music. She body rolled as she sang the first few lines and rocked her shoulders a bit.

 _Let em know that we're still rock and roll_

Lucy licked her lips and pressed them to the mic, gesturing to her face and patting the outsides of her thighs as her hips rolled to the beat.

 _I don't care about my makeup_

 _I like it better when my jeans are ripped up_

 _Don't know how to keep my mouth shut_

 _You say so what, what_

The blonde shook her head from side to side and shrugged her shoudlers before unclipping the microphone, sliding the stand behind her and bending at the hip.

 _I don't care if I'm a misfit_

 _I like it better than the hipstir bullshit_

 _I am the motherfucking princess_

 _You still love me, yeah_

 _Some somehow_

 _It's a little different when_

 _I'm with you_

 _You know what I really am_

 _All about_

 _You know how it really goes_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh yeah_

 _Some someway_

 _We'll be gettin outta this_

 _Town one day_

 _You're the only one that I_

 _Want with me_

 _You know how the story goes_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

Lucy pointed to the ceiling as she sung the chorus and swung her shoudlers before beckoning the crowd to get louder. They gladly reincorperated and cheered loudly for the blonde.

 _When it's you and me_

 _We don't need no one to tell us who to be_

 _We'll keep turning up the radio_

 _What if you and I_

 _Just put a, a middle finger to the sky_

 _Let em know that we're still rock and roll_

 _Rock and roll_

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _Rock and roll_

 _Hey, hey, hey_

Lucy shrugged her shoudlers, smirking and stalked over to the corner of the stage where her friends sat.

 _Call it a bad attitude dude_

 _I ain't never gonna cover up that tattoo_

 _I might have a couple issues_

 _You say me too, yeah_

Lucy jumped onto the table and got all of them to stand and dance, while she pulled Levy, Erza, and Juvia up with her.

 _Don't care about a reputation_

 _Must be livin in the wrong generation_

 _This is your invitation_

 _Let's get wasted, yo_

 _Some somehow_

 _It's a little different when  
I'm with you_

 _You know what I really am_

 _All about_

 _You know how the story goes_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

The singer jumped back onto the stage and repeated the chorus nodding her head to the music, giving the ceiling the bird, and singing back to back with the DJ. The next part was a wicked guitar solo, so Lucy danced around the stage. She looked out to the crowd and noticed that everyone was dancing, the waitors and waitresses were avoiding all the dancing customers, and she smiled.

 _Yeah!_

A few seconds before the solo ended, Lucy jumped off the stage and ran to Natsu, positioning herself behind him and wrapping one arm around his neck and setting her head on his shoulder. She sung in his ear as well as her microphone. Natsu turned his head and smirked right at her, despite the glowing redness in his cheeks.

 _When it's you and me_

 _We don't need no one_

 _To tell us who to be_

 _We'll keep turning up the radio_

Lucy giggled and brought one of her knees up while holding a high note.

 _What if you and I_

 _Just put a, a middle finger to the sky_

 _Let em know that we're still rock and roll_

Lucy sneaked a quick peck on his cheek before bouncing back up to the stage and ending her song.

 _We're gonna show em yeah_

 _Hey, hey, hey_

Lucy dropped the hand that was holding to the microphone to her side and panted heavily while she basked in the cheers of the restaurant. The blonde smiled and gave a bow before returning the microphone to the DJ and walking towards their table. She sat in her chair beside Natsu and smirked at him.

"Beat that Dragneel," Lucy said.

"Oh don't worry, I will."

He stood up and walked over to the DJ and told him what he would like to sing after he freaked out about meeting "NATSU DRAGNEEL FROM FIRED UP! SO FRIGGIN COOL!"

He nodded towards the DJ and he started the music.

 _Lazy lover find a place for me again_

 _You felt it once before I know you did, I could see it_

He smirked as the drums came alive.

 _Whiskey Princess_

 _Drink me under, pull me in_

 _You had me at come over boy I need a friend_

 _I understand_

Natsu took the mircohpone in one hand while he strummed wildely with the other as if he were playing a guitar as the chorus came.

 _Backseat serenade_

 _Dizzy hurricane_

 _Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone_

 _You're salty like a summer day_

 _Kiss the sweat away_

 _To your radio_

 _Backseat serenade_

 _Little hand grenade_

 _Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone_

 _You're salty like a summer day_

 _Kiss the pain away_

 _To your radio_

Natsu swayed with the music and unclipped the mic from the stand before walking around the bar and through the dancing crowds.

 _You take me over_

 _I throw you up against the wall_

 _We've seen it all before_

 _But this one's different_

 _It's deliberate_

 _You send me reeling_

 _Callin' out to you for more_

 _The value of this moment lives in metaphor_

 _Yeah, through it all_

Natsu soon made it over to his friends where he saw Lucy swinging her head from side to side so her golden hair fanned out in the air. He smiled while singing at the sight and wrapped an arm around her waist and danced with her. When the music slowed, he spun her around before bringing the microphone up to his lips and singing again.

 _Backseat serenade_

 _Dizzy hurricane_

 _Oh, god I'm sick of sleeping alone_

The pinkette finished out the song running up onto the stage and singing the last line. He smiled and slowly lowered the microphone when he received a louder cheer than Lucy had. He smirked triumphantly at her before giving the mic to the DJ once again and going to his seat.  
"Told ya I'd win," Natsu smugly said.  
"Fine fine, I admit defeat," Lucy said pouting.

He lauged and kissed her cheek effectively turning Lucy's pout into a smile. The rest of the night was spent wtih burgers and steaks until they all decided to call it a night.

 **The songs in this chapter were Rock n Roll by Avril Lavigne and Backseat Serenade by All Time Low.**

 **Review? ^.^**

 **Love you all, and until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**One word: Fluff.**

Natsu opened his eyes to a blonde head of hair snuggling against his shoulder. One of her arms was laying aross his chest so her elbow touched under his pecks and her hand layed on his collarbone; the other was tucked between their bodies so her hand was layed on her thigh. Their legs were tangled under the sheets and she was sleeping peacefully. Natsu chuckled and brought the arm that she was laying on to her head to play with her hair while sending the other to rest behin his head. After about 30 minutes, he felt Lucy stir. She sat up rubbing her eyes while Natsu stretched his arms. He sat up with her.

"Morning beautiful," Natsu says kissing her forehead.

"Morning," the blonde responds followed by a yawn.

She rubbed her eyes and registers that he was laying shirtless… and apparently had ben the entire night. Lucy's face frows beet red and she squeaked.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU PERV!" she yelled.

"Like you have any room to talk!" Natsu yelled back, getting up and grabbing a shirt.

Lucy looked down and saw her tank top has slipped under her boobs and completely exposed her bra. Her face grew even redder and her arms cover up her chest.

"STOP LOOKING AT MY FREAKING BOOBS!"

Natsu simply laughed before walking into the bathroom.

-x-

Juvia was downstairs making pancakes when Gray walked into the room.

"Good morning Gray," Juvia smiled at him.

She turned back to the pan and continued cooking. He comes up behind her and rests his head on her shoulder while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Watcha cooking?" he asks after yawning.

Juvia gags at his morning breath and mutters "Pancakes. Now go brush your teeth! Your breath stinks!"

"Hey! It's not that bad!"

Gray brings his hand up to his mouth, breathes out, and sniffed is breath… only to find that it's actually worse than he thought.

"Okay, maybe it is," he mutters. He leaves the kitchen to brush his teeth as Lucy is coming downstairs.

"Morning Gray," she says as he's passing by.

"Hey Lucy," Gray answered as he walks to the bathroom.

"Hey gorgeous," Lucy says in a joking way to Juvia.

"Heyyyy."

Lucy and Juvia laughed together and Lucy grabbed some fruit out of the fridge to chop it up. She ends up cutting some strawberries, cantelope, and watermelon before putting them in a big bowl and mixing it up. The pancakes still had a bit more time to cook and the rest of the house was asleep, so Lucy covered the bowl with some ceran wrap and put it in the refrigerator until it's time to sprinkle the sugar on. The two girls ended up cooking pancakes, eggs, and bacon; and even with how much food they made, they weren't sure if it was enough with the size of Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray's stomachs. As Juvia piled the pancakes up on a serving plate, Lucy put the plates of the bacon and eggs on the counter before taking the fruit out of the refrigerator and putting a few sprinkles of sugar in them.

"Okay, so food's done, but how are Juvia and Lucy going to wake everyone up?" Juvia asked sitting on a bar stool.

Lucy smirked when an idea popped into her head. Juvia saw the evil look in her eyes and she shivered.

"L-Lucy? What are you doing?" she asked when Lucy bent into a cabinet and pulled something out: it was four pots.

Juvia caught onto the idea and smirked along with Lucy. They both got two and they headed up to the second floor, seeing how Gray and Natsu were already up.

-x-

Once on the second floor, they stopped at the top of the stairs.

"W-who's going in Erza's room?" Juvia asked shivering at the thought of a woken up Erza.

Lucy gulped loudly before volunteering. _Damn, Lucy's brave_ Juvia thought. They both nodded and proceeded to their assigned rooms. They locked eyes before nodding and both banging their pots as loud as they could. Immediately, Jellal, Erza, Gajeel, and Levy all jumped up and looked in their doorways… but they only found the door open and the smell of breakfast wafting into their rooms. The boys and Levy shook off what just happened, but Erza was livid when she was woken up early, and she caught a glimpse of blonde hair before Lucy had fled downstairs.

-x-

Lucy and Juvia were sitting down on the couches snuggled in their boyfriends arms when the other couples came downstairs. Lucy got a shiver as Erza stepped behind her.

"Lucy… do you have a deathwish?" Erza asked in a deadly tone.

Lucy squealed and started running around the apartment.

"ERZA LET ME EXPLAIN!" she screams over her shoulder.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION!" Erza shouted back with an evil aura.

Jellal and Natsu chased after their girlfriends, one determined to save his and the other determined to keep her out of prison.

"Erza! Calm the fuck down!" Jellal shouted.

Only at her boyfriend's voice did she calm down. The two girls stopped and Lucy dropped to her knees, her chest heaving up and down.

"Are you okay Lucy," Levy asked with a plate full of breakfast in front of her.

Lucy grunted a yes then, with Natsu's help, walked to the bar and made a plate.  
"So what's your explanation?" Erza asked standing next to her.

"Well you choose. Keep sleeping until three and make your own damn food or wake up at ten and have breakfast already ready," Lucy snapped.

Everyone was shocked at the sass in her voice. Erza stood next to her, just looking at the blonde. Finally, she grunted and finished her plate. The two bands sat down at the table and began eating.

"So what are we going to do today?" Juvia asked with a mouthful of fruit.

"And we thought Natsu and Gray were bad," Gajeel mumbled.

Levy overheard him and said back "Oh please! You don't have any room to talk!"

"Come on, it's Juvia and the boys that have a hard time," Lucy smirked.

"Oi! I'm not as bad as stripper over there!" Natsu said.

"Oh come on ass flame! You're even worse then I am. You're probably the worst one here!" Gray argued back.

"Nope, that's you princess," Gajeel said as he sat back in his chair.

"Hey! You're just as bad as flame brain metal head!" the shirtless teenager replied.

The three boys continued to bicker, completely oblivious to their girlfriends' attempts at breaking up the fight. Finally, the scarlet drummer has had enough.

"WOULD YOU MORONS QUIT YELLING AT EACH OTHER!" she screamed.

Everyone at the table jumped at her sudden outburst, but it had served it's purpose; Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel were silent and staring at their plates. There was a silence before Lucy spoke.

"How about we just hang at the beach today?" she suggested.

"Juvia thinks that's a great idea," the blue-haired bass player said nervously.

"It's settled then. Everyone go get changed," Erza said.

-x-

An hour after their awkward breakfast, the group of teenagers were ready to head to the beach. Lucy was wearing her white bikini with a pink flower on her left breast, Levy was wearing a orange and white stripped bikini, and Juvia was wearing a light blue bikini with white poka dots and a skirt for her bottoms. Natsu was wearing his red flame-patterned swimming trunks, Gray was wearing his dark blue swim trunks and Gajeel was wearing a pair of plain black basketball shorts. Erza was wearing a plain black bikini and Jellal was wearing a pair of dark green swimming trunks.

"Everyone ready?" Lucy asked.

"Yes!" the others responded enthusiastically.

They all smiled, put on their sunglasses, and continued out to the beach. The sand was white and burned the bottoms of their feet. The ocean was a blue-green color and the slight breeze had a salty smell to it. _It's the perfect day to go to the beach_ Lucy thought to herself as they set up a canopy they brought along. Once done, the boys immediately ran off to the water while the girls (and Jellal) stayed behind to put on sunscreen so that they could tan rather than burn. The girls all layed their towels in a row by the shore and untied the back portion of their bikinis. Levy and Juvia sighed in conent as Lucy and Erza pulled out magazines.

"This really was a good idea Juvia. Thanks again for inviting us," Levy said as she laid her head on her arms.

"Juvia was glad she did! Juvia would have spent the summer all alone if she hadn't of invited everyone," Juvia responded.

All the girls laughed when a body suddenly appeared in front of Lucy, blocking her sun. She looked up to see an oranged haired man standing over her. He had yellow swim trunks on and rings on his fingers.

"Could you move out of the way please?" Lucy asked before laying her head back on her arms.

"Oh, what's in it for me," the man asked with a smirk.

"You won't get your balls stapled to your forehead, now move it."

"Oh, sounds entertaining. So what I'm hearing is that you would like to see my special friend?"

Lucy sighed, tied her bikini, and stood up.

"Seriously? We're all just trying to relax and you decide to come up and ruin it. Just move out of the way, it's not that hard," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on babe. Why don't we get outta here," the man sad stepping forwards and wrapping his arm around her waist.

Lucy raised one of her hands to slap him, but he quickly grabbed her wrist and wrapped her arm around his neck. Her eyes widened and she scowled. She brought her knee up into the man's "special place" and he doubled over in pain, vomiting.

"Damn Lucy, you think you went hard enough on the guy?" Levy said from behind her.

She turned too see that her band mates were propped on their elbows and had watched what just occurred.

"Nope. I still haven't stapled his balls to his forehead like I said I would," Lucy responded evily. She turned back around, but found that the man was gone and hobbling back to where he came from.

"I think I'm going to go for a dip."

"Have fun," Juvia responded laying back down.

Lucy kicked off her flipflops and walked into the water, which was much warmer than she expected. She kept wafting until she eventually reached the boys.

"Hey Luce," Natsu said smiling when he saw her.

"Hey," she responded.

"None of the other girls are coming with you?" Gray asked.

"Nope. I needed a cool down so that's why I came out here."

Lucy was stomach high in the water while the boys were only waist high.

"Well duh. I don't see the point of just laying out in the sun," Natsu said crossing his arms in confusion.

"No, that's not why I needed a cool down," Lucy said jumping before a wave sent her underwater.

The three boys looked at her and she sighed, but went on to explain what had occurred between her and the orange haired man. The four boys' faces paled when she mentioned that she had made him vomit.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side…" Gray said.

"Damn bunny girl. How the hell are you strong enough to make a man puke?" Gajeel wondered aloud.

"That's my girl!" Natsu exclaimed proudly before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Jellal simply stayed silent as his face controrted in the pain he imagined. Lucy laughed at her friends' reactions before she felt something soft, but slimey rub against her leg. She shrieked and jumped on Natsu.

"What was that?!"

"Chill out Luce. It was just a piece of seaweed," Natsu said as he picked up the green plant from Lucy's leg.

She sighed, but climbed off.

"Man, I'm hungry," Gajeel said as his stomach rumbled loudly.

Lucy's jaw dropped. _WE JUST ATE, HOW IS HE ALREADY FREAKING HUNGRY_ she asked herself. _Wait, why am I even surprised?_ She sighed but turned around.

"I guess I'll go start making lunch. Don't expect anything fancy though, we're just having sandwhiches," she said as she slowly made her way to the shore.

Lucy reached the shore and put her flipflops on when she felt a figure over her. She turned to find Natsu is also putting his t-shirt and his flipflops on.

"Natsu, what are you doing," she asked as she grabbed her towel and flicked all the sand off of it.

"I'm coming with you," he said. He looked at her with an expression like she had just grown two heads.

"Okay."  
She knew she wasn't going to win this fight. Natsu came up beside her after they had gathered their things and took her hand. She smiled and his usual goofy grin and they walked up to the house.

"So what kind of sandwhiches are you making?" Natsu asked.

Lucy pondered. _Well, Gajeel is going to want a sandwhich with kind of a metally flavor, so maybe grind something up? I don't know. Gray is going to want something cold on his. I could make a regular sandwhich and just put it in the freezer. I think that's what I'm going to do. Natsu….. well, ham sandwhich with a shitton of hot sauce. Easy. Levy, Juvia, Jellal, and Erza will pretty much eat anything, and I know what they like thanks to the café Mira works at._ Lucy went slient. Natsu looked down at her and waved his hand in front of her face when they got to the house.  
"What?" she said snapping out of her thoughts.

"You kinda spaced out there. You didn't even answer my question, jeez. Weirdo."

"Oh shut up."

Natsu laughed at his girlfriend's flustered expression and they rinsed themselves off before going into the house.

"I'm gonna go change," Lucy said climbing up the stairs.

While Lucy put on some new clothes and put lotion on her burnt skin, Natsu simply laid on the couch and turned on the TV. When Lucy came back downstairs, Natsu noticed she was simply wearing a black tanktop and gray sweatpants with black batman symbols on them. Her hair was pulled up in a bun and she had white socks with neon green stripes on them. _Whoa, she looks… sexy… and fucking beautiful_ Natsu thought.

"Natsu, you better go and change too," Lucy called out from the refrigerator.

"Alright," he responded getting up from the couch.

Lucy got out everything she needed for the sandwhiches: bread, lettuce, mayonase, hotsauce, ham, turkey, tomatoes. Everything. She decided for the metal flavor to just have Natsu go and ground some screws or something. By the time she had toasted all of the bread, he had come back down in a simple white tshirt and jean shorts. He came up behind her while she was spreading mayonase on a slice of bread and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into his chest with a smile and started on his sandwhich. She squirted a fair amount of hot sauce on the bread and started spreading it around to the best of her abilities.

"Is that my sandwhich?" he asked.

"Yeah. I figured you would want a lot of hotsauce on it like you do everything else," Lucy responded.

"Hmm, not everything~," he purred.

"Hey! No preverted thoughts!" she snapped.

She heard Natsu laugh and felt his body back away.

"Thanks Luce," he exclaimed before kissing her cheek and returning to the couch.

Lucy sighed, but continued making the sandwhiches.

-x-

After about half an hour, Lucy was pleased with her work. She had made everyone's sandwhiches and placed some chips on the plates.

"Natsu! Call everyone and tell them that food is served," Lucy shouted at her boyfriend.

"Alright," Natsu responded.

She heard the door sliding open and him yelling at the group to "get their asses here". She laughed when he ended up starting an argument with Gray and then having a frisbee hit his head.

"Damn Erza! That hurt!" he shouted. He waited for a few minutes before yelling back "Oi! Ice princess started it!"

He closed the door before yet another frisbee hit the glass.

"That girl has better aim than everyone gives her credit for," Natsu says after he saw the blonde clutching her stomach from laughter.

She giggled a bit more and waited for everyone to get back from the beach. Once they were back, they looked at all the sandwhiches.

"So, who's who's?" Gray asked.

Lucy stepped forward and took Gray's sandwhich out of the freezer.

"Here Gray. This one's yours," she passed him the sandwhich, which was almost hard as a brick.

"Sweet. Thanks Lucy," he says as he walks over to the table.

Lucy also passes out Levy, Erza, Jellal, Juvia, and Natsu's sandwhiches.

"Oi! Bunny girl! Where's my sandwhich," Gajeel yelled.

"Chill. It's right here," Lucy said as she pulled out a weird looking sandwhich.

It had screws patterned in the bread, but otherwise, it was a normal looking sandwhich.

"Thanks," he grumbled as he walked over and devoured the metally sandwhich.

Lucy walked over to the table, emptyhanded.

"You don't have a sandwhich Lu," Levy asked as she looked at the empty placemat in fron of Lucy.

"No. I'm not really that hungry," she responded.

All eyes landed on her, but turned away, considering it wasn't that weird for Lucy to not be hungry. They continued with their meal, the usual arguing in tow. It had gone silent after a while, but everyone had already finished their sandwhiches.

A couple of minutes later, they were knee deep in the ocean once more.

-x-

"So what do you guys want to do tonight?"

Everyone looked at Erza thinking about their answer.

"I kinda want to do a bondfire on the beach. That would be kinda cool," Levy suggested.

"I like that idea," Lucy agreed.

"Juvia does too."

"Alright, then the boys will carry the fire pit and the chairs out to the sand and we'll carry the food for smores and hotdogs," Erza said.

The girls cheered while the guys groaned.

-x-

"Cheers!"

The two bands clinked glasses. They had decided to let loose a little, so they ended up drinking. Up to this point, the night had been filled with roasted hotdogs, smores, and truth or dare.

"You guys think it's time for our surprise?" Jellal asked the guys after they cheered.

"Surprise?" Erza questioned.

"Oh, I think it's time," Gray said.

"Yeah, let's do it," Natsu said.

"Now or never," Gajeel interjected.

"I'm confused, what are you guys talking about?" Lucy questioned.

"You'll see," Natsu said and pulled out his guitar from behind the log they were sitting on. Jellal pulled out his drumsticks. The former started strumming a small melody on his guitar as he said, "This is our gift to you girls."

Then he sang.

 _ **NATSU:**_

 _I've been a walking heartache_

 _I've made a mess of me_

 _The person that I've been lately_

 _Ain't who I wanna be but_

 _You stay here right beside me_

 _And watch as the storm blows through_

 _And I need you_

 _ **ALL BOYS:**_

 _Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_

 _God gave me you for the days of doubt_

 _And for when I think I've lost my way_

 _There are no words here left to say it's true_

 _God gave me you (He gave me you)_

Levy, Juvia, Lucy, and Erza smiled when their boyfriends stared at them, completely focused on them and showing their emotions.

 _ **JELLAL:**_

 _There's more here then we're seeing_

 _A devine conspiracy_

 _That you, an angel lovely_

 _Could somehow fall for me_

 _You'll always be love's great marder_

 _And I'll be the flattered fool_

 _And I need you_

 _Yeah_

 _ **ALL BOYS:**_

 _God gave me you for the ups and downs_

 _God gave me you for the days of doubt_

 _And for when I think I lost my way_

 _There are no words here left to say it's true_

 _God gave me you_

 _ **GRAY:**_

 _On my own I'm only_

 _Half of what I could be_

 _I can't do without you_

 _We are stitched together_

 _And what love has tethered I_

 _Pray we never undo_

Gajeel smiled and took Levy's hand in his rough one as Natsu stopped strumming and Jellal stopped drumming.

 _ **GAJEEL:**_

 _Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_

 _God gave me you for the days of doubt_

Natsu and Jellal had started playing as Gajeel kept singing.

 _God gave me you for the ups and downs_

 _God gave me you for the days of doubt_

 _ **ALL BOYS:**_

 _And for when I think I lost my way_

 _There are no words here left to say it's true_

 _God gave me you_

 _ **GAJEEL:  
**_ _He gave me you_

Levy smiled and stared into Gajeel's eyes, seeing nothing but love reflected in them as tears came to her own.

 **Hehehehehehehehe**

 **The song in this chapter was God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton.**

 **Leave me a review?  
Thanks, and love ya'll! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Day three of le beach ^.^ So Gray has the spotlight in a song in this chapter… just so you know ;)**

"STOP PUTTING SEAWEED IN MY HAIR!"

Levy punched Gajeel in the stomach as the rest of the girls laughed from their places on the beach. Lucy sighed and closed her eyes in content. She heard the rest of the girls get up and run off into the ocean and she was left alone, but she didn't care. Lucy had already lathered sunscreen on her so she wouldn't burn, but she would still tan. She untied the back string of her bikini and tanned while she listened to the sound of the waves. The sounds combined with the smell of the beach relaxed her and it was like nothing ever happened; her father didn't neglect her, she wasn't thinking about the competition, she wasn't thinking about her mother's death. Lucy's whole body relaxed and she smiled in content. Of course, that changed when she felt a squirt of cold water on her bare back. She squealed and sat up quickly, forgetting that her bikini was untied. However, when she felt wind nipping at the bottoms of her breasts, Lucy's face grew red and she covered her chest with her arms. She laid back down and tied her bikini once more. With rage coursing through her blood, she turned to find Levy and Juvia holding water guns.

"You sure you want to start a war?" Lucy said with a dark voice, reaching for a water gun as well.

The two girls squealed as Lucy started chasing after them. They had a mini war, but Erza soon disrupted it.

"What in the world are you girls doing?" she asked with curiosity.

"I'm getting revenge!" Lucy said. "And it's two against one. Care to join me?"

"Lu! That's no fair," Levy whined.

"I would love to join you Lucy," Erza said with a small chuckle.

Fear took over Levy and Juvia's hearts as they ran away from the deadly duo. The boys heard screams coming from the shore and looked to find their girlfriends chasing each other. Jellal and Natsu cheered proudly for Lucy and Erza, but Gajeel and Gray fell backwards at their screaming and running girlfriends. Gajeel popped straight up out of the water a minute later and started making his way towards the shore, and to a water gun.

"Gajeel! What are you doing?" Levy said as he joined the two bluenettes in the war.

"I'm helping you out, what does it look like?"

Gajeel sprayed Lucy right in the face and she started coughing.  
"Dammit Gajeel! You're going to pay for that!" she yelled as she and Gajeel started spraying each other.

Gray appeared next to Juvia the next moment and Lucy and Erza were outnumbered, but they didn't run. The two girls held their ground, but they were losing.

"Come on man. That's no fair," Jellal said from behind Erza and he too joined in the fight.

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" Natsu shouted and he started shooting Lucy.

"Natsu! I'm on your damn team!" she shouted.

"Oh right! Sorry Luce," he shouted.

Lucy rolled her eyes and the two teams battled against each other.

-x-

"Damn. I never thought a water fight could take that much energy out of me," Gajeel said as he and Levy sat in chairs on the beach. The water fight had ended a couple minutes ago, but they were the only two who had not gone into the ocean.

"Same here. I'm beat," Levy said as she slumped in her chair.

Gajeel laughed at her and ruffled her hair. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang is still in the ocean. Everyone is continuing deeper and deeper, but Lucy can't touch where they are. She sighs and turns back around to go to the shore, but something pulls her under before she can. She holds her breath and screams in her mouth before she feels two strong arms wrap around her waist, and then she can breathe. Lucy turns around to find Natsu grinning like an idiot and she sighed with relief.

"Dammit Natsu! You scared me to death!" Lucy said lightly slapping his arm.

"Why are you leaving?" Natsu asked with a little pout.

"I can't reach where you guys are, so I was just going to go back to the shore and relax."

"Well why didn't you just tell us you couldn't reach?"

Natsu spun around and grabbed Lucy's legs, wrapping them around his waist before putting his hands under her thighs. She blushed like there was no tomorrow and wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and burying her face in the nape of his neck. His back vibrated when he gave off a light chuckle. He wafted back down to where their friends were and found that Gray and Jellal had Juvia and Erza on their backs.  
"See Luce, you're not the only short one," Natsu said cheerfully.

"I-idiot," Lucy said flicking him on the forehead.

That's how the rest of the day went, they laughed and swam together until the sun went down.

-x-

"Alright ice freak, I dare you to go and sing, BY YOURSELF, A Party Song."

 _Damn fire freak_ Gray thought to himself. _Shit shit shit. I don't want to do this._

The gang had decided to go to the same bar they had gone the first night they were there, and they had decided to play truth or dare.

 _Shouldn't have chosen dare_ Gray thought.

Natsu had been chosen previously, so he decided to ask Gray. Of course, Gray chose dare. Now he was standing on stage, alone, waiting for music. Once it started playing, he felt the tension leave his shoulders. He smirked and pressed his lips to the mic.

 _I took a walk for the very first time on the dark side of the dance floor_

 _With a match just to heat things up but I got more then I bargained for_

Gray took the mic off the stand, stepped back, and started dancing to the music.

 _Mixed drinks, mixed feelings of elation_

 _I should have know it was a one night invitation_

He held up the number one with his right hand and swung his hand in front of his neck.

 _Don't sweat it, forget it, everything is a-okay_

 _Just let it, go then it's, off to find another face_

Gray pointed to someone in the crowd.

 _I make it come just to watch you leave_

 _You walk around with my heart on your sleeve_

 _Don't sweat it, it's over now_

 _Our time ran out_

He started walking across the stage lightly bouncing on his feet with the music.

 _I took an oath but I'm giving it up_

 _You didn't have to see things my way_

 _Nothing more then a casual fuck_

 _Isn't that just how we operate?_

Gray shrugged with the last line. Then he bent his knees and swooped his chest around so now he about faced and started walking to the other direction of the stage.

 _Let's drink to feelings of temptation_

 _You and I, we're an overnight sensation_

He rocked out to the chorus one more time before getting to the bridge.

 _Outside the brink lights started to dim_

 _I feel the tension that's been pulling us in_

 _And then we do it again so we can feel alright_

 _Falling in love for the night_

 _Don't sweat it, forget it, everything is a-okay_

 _Just let it, forget it, it's off to find another face_

Gray continues to sing the chorus until he get's to the line _our time ran out_. He repeats that line four times before hooking the microphone back to the stand and singing softly, for the last time, "Our time ran out."

"Gray-sama was amazing!" Juvia gushed when he sat back down.

"Juvia, how many times do I have to tell you to not put sama after my name?" Gray reminded her.

"That's right! Juvia forgets sometimes."

Gray chuckles softly and ruffles her hair.

 **And maybe a little Gruvia?**

 **So, I think this may be the halfway point to the story. I'm pretty confident in it, but a little feedback never hurts. Even if it's giving me tips on my writing, I appreciate all of it!  
However, mean reviews are not constructive. They do not help, They simply want to make me break your nose.  
Plan and simple. **

**Don't got anything nice to say don't say it at all,**

 **Please.**

 **It's annooooooying.**

 **Okay, I'm done with my ranting/ saying XD**

 **Also, sorry this chapter was a bit short. I promise it'll get better!**

 **Baiiiii**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aannnnddd chapter 11! Man, it's hard to believe I've written 11 chapters of trash..**

 **Just kidding.**

 **Kinda.**

 **Ignore me, just enjoy the chapter! :D**

"Gahh. I don't wanna leave," Lucy said as she came downstairs with her stuff.

"Juvia doesn't want to either," the blue haired girl said.

"I don't think anyone does you two," Levy added.

The gang had all gathered their things and is now waiting in the main floor lobby. All eight of them dread going back to school, which starts in a mere two months.

"Can we come back next summer?" Lucy asked.

"We can come back whenever we want remember? We're all graduating this year," Natsu reminded her as he slung his arm across her shoulders.

Lucy quickly nodded at the reminder and Juvia opened the door. The gang all exited the house to the driveway. They watched in agony as Juvia turned her key, locking the door and marking the end of their summer vacation. Lucy followed Natsu to his car and they put their luggage in the trunk, but Natsu noticed when Lucy was hesitant to give her suitcase to him.

"We can come back at any time Lucy," he said.

The girl nodded and looked back at the house before giving the singer her suitcase. Natsu set it in the trunk with his own baggage and closed it. The couple got in his car, Lucy set his GPS to "home" and they were off. Natsu turned on the radio, but what happened next was unexpected.

"And now for Fired Up's number one hit, 'Shameless'!"

Natsu and Lucy's eyes widened and they stared at the radio. Sure enough, Natsu's voice was heard through the speakers.

" _Hips swaying, lips lie."_

"OH MY GOD NATSU YOU'RE ON THE RADIO!" Lucy screamed.

"I'M ON THE RADIO?!"

Lucy was already on the phone with Levy telling her to turn to the station where the guys' song was playing. There was a loud squeal heard over the receiver and Natsu could see Gajeel swerve on the road.

"Levy, you call Gray and tell him," Lucy said with a proud smile. "I'll call Jellal."

Natsu smiled over at his excited girlfriend as she dialed Jellal's number.

"Hello?" he said.

"Jellal! You have to turn on the radio! Go to 78.9, now!" Lucy squealed.

"Okay? But I-"

Jellal cut his own sentence short. Lucy thinks he might've dropped the phone, and sure enough, she was right. Jellal had dropped the phone out of shock. Lucy smiled and hung up. She turned to Natsu and said, "I'm so proud of you guyssss! You did it! You got on the radio!"

"I know! Just wait, soon there'll be companies, record deals, tours! And you know who's going to be opening for us?" Natsu asked with a smirk.  
Lucy had a feeling she knew the answer, but she asked, "Who?"

"Clarity."

Lucy squealed out of excitement and hugged herself. After the boys' song ended, a new song came on called "Gravity" came on. Lucy's smile widened (if that was even possible) and she started singing. The girl tapped her foot to the beat.

 _Do you remember feeling invincible?_

 _When there was trouble it was us against the world_

 _We kept running, running through the night_

 _Chasing the sun till anything felt right_

 _Can you save me now? I get lost up in the clouds_

 _Can you save me now? You were my gravity_

Lucy froze with the song and started rocking out when the music came back.

 _Can you save me now?  
When the ground drops out I get lost in the clouds_

 _Save me now_

 _You were my gravity, now my world is shattering_

Natsu's eyes widened at Lucy's ability to hit those high notes.

 _Oh,oh,oh,oh_

 _You were my gravity_

 _Oh,oh,oh,oh_

 _You were my gravity_

Lucy rocked her shoulders and danced in her seat to the song. Course, she blushed when she got the words wrong, but Natsu thought it was adorable. The trip was just like the way up; about halfway through, Lucy fell asleep and Natsu had to wake her up when they were in his driveway. He was about to shake her shoulder, but then he saw that she was already awake.

"Hey, home sweet home," Natsu said with a smile.

"Yeah, home," Lucy said with a smile as well.

-x-

"This stage is huge!" Natsu gaped.

Lucy nodded in agreement, mouth agape and unable to form words. The gang was currently standing in the auditorium of Sabertooth High School a couple weeks after they got back from the beach. They were all in awe at the state-of-the-art facility… that was currently packing.

"Shit, we need to get to our seats," Gray said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and went to their seats right before the lights went out in the auditorium. They looked at the stage as they clapped and Natsu leaned over to Lucy.

"You think they're gonna be good?" he asked.

Lucy shrugged. "I'm not sure. You guys said that Sabertooth has always been second by a hair, so I think they could be."

Natsu nodded and looked at the stage as the band came out.

A blonde teen stood in front of the microphone with a solid white electric guitar. He had on an open vest with a fur trimmed outline and baggy white pants along with dark blue boots. Behind him, there was a boy who had shaggy black hair, and his bangs were covering one of his red eyes. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and baggy black pants tucked into black leather boots, a black bass guitar at his hips. Behind the drums sat a man whose physique could rival Elfman's. He wore a large t-shirt and his blue hair was tied back so it would stay out of his face. Then, the lead guitarist of the band wore a tight white dress and white with blue trim thigh highs. She wore white ankle boots, with a pale blue guitar against her stomach.

Lucy wondered what their band name was, so she asked Levy, who was sitting on her right side as Natsu was on her left. The petite girl pointed at the face of the bass drum on the kit and on it said, "TWIN DRAGONS". The blonde's eyes widened as she remembered that this was the team that always came in behind Fairy Tail.

The blonde boy grabbed the top of the microphone and counted off a song with his gruff voice. The girl started a beat with her notes and rhythm to which the bassist and singer started clapping on the off beats. Then, the blonde boy opened his mouth and started singing.

Well, he wasn't really singing. More like, talking in tune.

 _Hold on for a second, if words could be weapons_

 _Then what I say can infect it, they're not just words on a record_

 _And I can choose to respect it, or choose to infect it_

 _But once it hits the water, it's too late to be selective_

He bowed his head and looked over the crowd with a dark, rebellious, suggestive look.

 _Cause one voice is enough, to make sleeping giants wake up_

 _To make armies put their hands up, and watch whole nations stand up_

 _It's one belief, one spark, one faith, and one restart_

 _We can reboot the whole chart before it all falls apart_

He gestured to the crowd to stand up, to which everyone did so. Everyone except Clarity and Fired Up.

 _So stand up, shout it out, put em in the air if you like it loud_

 _We only got one shot so let's make it count, it's a takedown nobody can stop us now_

 _Stand up, shout it out, sing it loud, so the world can't drown us out_

 _And before we depart, let's leave a mark cause light shines brighter in the dark_

As the bassist and drummer joined in on the vocals, the singer took the microphone off of the stand and walked around like he was trying to convince the crowd of something. Of say… a rebellion.

 _When we scream, our lips don't make a sound_

 _We march with feet on solid ground_

 _We walk where no one wants to go_

 _On this untraveled road_

He walked back to the stand and clipped the microphone on it and brought his hands down to clap.

 _So hold on for a moment, if we're not scared of opponents_

 _Then what we have we can own it, we'll just plant the seed and keep growin' it_

 _And when that light shines in the morning, they'll still be waking up yawnin'_

 _And we'll be smiling like we expected, with sweet victory one method_

He started bouncing his left heel off the ground in time with the bass drum and positioned his fingers on his guitar, still looking over the crowd with his dark and ominous gaze.

 _Cause one voice is enough to make sleeping giants wake up_

 _To make armies put their hands up, and watch whole nations stand up_

 _It's one belief, one spark, one faith, and one restart_

 _We can reboot the whole chart before it all falls apart_

He started to play with the rest of the band, his feet shoulder length apart.

 _So stand up, shout it out, put em in the air if you like it loud_

 _We only got one shot so let's make it count, it's a takedown nobody can stop us now_

 _Stand up, shout it out, sing it loud, so the world can't drown us out_

 _And before we depart, let's leave a mark cause light shines brighter in the dark_

The blonde head of hair rose up and locked eyes with Lucy, his face moving and contorting in emotion.

 _When we scream our lips don't make a sound_

 _We march with feet on solid ground_

 _We walk where no one wants to go_

 _On this untraveled road_

All around our favorite musicians, the Twin Dragon fans were jumping about and yelling the lyrics and screaming the band members' names as they repeated the chorus. The names that Lucy could recall catching were Sting, Rogue, and Yukino. Lucy easily figured out who Yukino was, she being the only girl in the band. The two boys were a bit harder to figure out. However, when the singer's piercing blue eyes looked into Lucy's, it wasn't hard to figure out he was Sting. Her reason?  
The emotions he set out stung her like a bee.

 _And I can choose to respect it, or choose to infect it_

 _But once it hits the water, it's too late to be selective_

 _Cause one voice is enough to make sleeping giants wake up_

 _To make armies put their hands up, and watch whole nations stand up_

 _It's one belief, one spark, one faith, and one restart_

 _We can reboot the whole chart before it all falls apart_

The band froze for a moment before Sting brought up his guitar and belted out the last of the song, sending shivers through each of Fairy Tail's students' spines.

 _When we scream our lips don't make a sound_

 _We march with feet on solid ground_

 _We walk where no one wants to go_

 _(On this untraveled road)  
_

 _When we scream our lips don't make a sound_

 _We march with feet on solid ground_

 _We walk where no one wants to go_

 _On this untraveled road_

 _On this untraveled road_

 _On this untraveled road  
_

Lucy covered her ears from the resonating chord and the screaming of the girls behind them. The chord was powerful, and beautiful, and Lucy felt it in her stomach. She was awestruck at the Twin Dragons' performance, as were her friends. Their jaws were dropped and they were just staring at the band, their competition. Some tough competition at that. However, one face was different. One face had a smirk plastered on it, and determination in his eyes.

"Game on."

 ***TYPING INTENSIFIES***

 **Yeah, sorry. I'm delirious right now, so I'm gonna go.**

 **Songs in this chap: Gravity by Against the Current and Untraveled Road by Thousand Foot Krutch**

 **Leave me a review to wake up to?  
Love you guys, and thank you so much for your support! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! So, as I said in "What He Lives For", I was working on Once Upon a Song. This is an extra long chapter for you guys for the wait. Sorry 'bout that, by the way! Hope ya'll enjoy it, I'm already working on Chapter 14, and I think I have about two or three more chapters until Once Upon a Song is done!**

 **Come to think of it… I've been writing this story for over a year now… And while I have written things like "Let's do This" and "New Life", I've just never had the passion for those stories as I have for this one. I truly feel like this could very well be my best work, despite all of the horrid, ameture grammar mistakes I've made. I promise, I'll get this story done as soon as I can for you guys.**

 **And as always, reviews are greatly appreciated ^.^**

 **BY THE WAY THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER  
Good bye my little fairies! **

"I can't believe we're in Crocus!"

The three bands from Fairy Tail High were currently riding in a car, only Natsu's head was on his girlfriend's lap… and his face was green.

"Natsu I swear to God if you puke on me I'll kill you," Lucy half-heartedly says.

Her mind was too busy looking at the palace Mercurius. Flowers of all shapes, colors, heights surrounded the tall building, and Lucy was beside herself with excitement.

"I can't help it Luce. You know I- _blergh_ \- I don't do well with transportation," Natsu moaned in pain.

The blonde looked down at her boyfriend and bit her lip. The two were at the very back of the car, and everyone else was asleep while Makarov had his headphones on. _What can I do to make him more comfortable… oh! I know!_

Lucy started playing with his hair a bit and lightly rubbing his arm. She kept looking out the window, not noticing Natsu was staring at her confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked.  
She looked down and saw him with furrowed eyebrows and his head tilted a bit. Lucy blushed and pulled her hands back.  
"Well I was trying to make you comfortable!" she said and crossed her arms.

"Why did you stop? It felt good," Natsu said and looked at her like a helpless child. The blonde looked down at him and sighed. She uncrossed her arms and started doing what she was doing before.

"You're impossible," she whispered.

Natsu ignored her comment and turned his face into her stomach, rolling his entire body onto his side.

"Sing to me Luce?" he asked.

"No, I don't want to wake everyone up. Besides, I don't know what to sing," she said softly.

"Pleeeease," he whined.

Lucy sighed; somehow she knew she wasn't going to win this. She tried to think of a song that would be good to put him to sleep, and the only thing she came up with was a lullaby her mother would sing to her as a child when she had a nightmare. So, she opened her mouth and started softly singing.

 _I remember tears streaming down your face_

 _When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_

 _I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed_

 _Tonight_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

Lucy looked down at Natsu and saw that he was looking up at her sleepily, and she smiled. Even when all the memories of her mother flooded her mind, she still smiled. Lucy skipped the next verse and went straight to the bridge.

 _Oh oh, Oh oh_

 _La la, la la_

 _Oh oh, Oh oh_

 _La, la_

 _Oh la la_

Lucy looked at Natsu and stroked his hair softly as his eyes started drooping closed. Natsu tried to keep them open as to not miss her voice, but it was so beautiful he couldn't help but slowly close them.

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

Lucy hadn't noticed that Makarov had taken his headphones off and was listening to her. She was too busy concentrating on the sleeping boy in her lap. He glanced at her through the rearview mirror and smiled, pride surging through him as if she was his daughter.

 _That girl has got to be the best thing that happened to him._

-x-

About half an hour later, Makarov pulled the car into a parking lot of a three-star hotel. By this time, everyone had woken up, everyone but Natsu and Lucy. Lucy's head was lying against the window and her face was relaxed. Natsu had turned back onto his back during his sleep, but his and Lucy's hands were intertwined in the center of his chest.

"I'm going to sign us in," Makarov said quietly and got out of the car.

"What do you want to do about Lucy and Natsu?" Erza asked him.

"Let them rest for a bit more. The rest of you get out of the car and stretch your legs."  
The short man walked into the hotel just as Erza, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Jellal, and Gray got out of the van.  
"How long do you think they stayed up?" Gray asked and put his hands behind his head.  
"Is Lucy still having those nightmares?" Erza asked.

"Juvia thinks she is. Lucy's called Juvia many times in the middle of the night when she has them," the bassist commented.

"Then my guess is Natsu made Lucy go to sleep, but she had a nightmare and instead started taking care of his motion sickness," Levy stated.

"Whoa, back up. What nightmares?" Jellal interrupted.

Erza looked at her boyfriend. "I didn't tell you?"

He shook his head as Gajeel and Gray looked at each other.

"We don't know either," Gajeel said.

The scarlet-haired woman looked at the boys and back at Lucy before sighing.

"Okay... About a week after the school shooting, we all had a sleepover at Juvia's place. It was the normal girl sleepover: food, movies, and sexiness jokes. We went to sleep but in the middle of the night, I was awoken by Levy. She said that Lucy was whimpering in her sleep and rolling around and sweating. I woke Juvia up, and we all woke Lucy up. Then she told us about her nightmares. She keeps on dreaming that she never made it out, and that Natsu died by jumping in front of a bullet for her…" Erza trailed off.

"Right after we woke her up, she called Natsu," Levy stated. "He knew about them before us, but that's why she always calls him and why they look tired every morning. Natsu calms Lucy down and reassures her that we're all alive and it was a dream."

Jellal, Gajeel, and Gray looked at the blonde, who had her eyebrows scrunched.

"She might be having another one," Gray commented.

The girls looked at where their boyfriends were looking and Levy climbed back into the van. She started gently shaking Lucy's shoulder, careful not to wake Natsu in the process.

"Lu, wake up. Hey, Lucy," she whispered.  
The blonde's eyes opened and she looked at Levy. There was panic in her brown orbs; panic, depression, and sadness.

"You were having another nightmare. I'm right here, everyone's right outside, and Natsu's in your lap. We're all alive, and so are you," Levy said gently.

Lucy looked out the window and back at her and shook her head.  
"Sorry, I'm getting better. I promise," the blonde said.

"Lu, you don't have to apologize to us. You have nothing to be sorry for," Levy responded.

Lucy nodded and rubbed her eyes, looking down at the still sleeping Natsu.

"Uhm, how am I going to get out of here?" she wondered aloud.  
"Here, let me get Gray and Jellal to help you out," Levy said and left the van.  
Lucy leaned back in the seat again and smiled softly at Natsu. _It's good that he's getting sleep_ she thought. She started playing with his pink locks again, and he stirred a bit in her lap. She froze, fearing that he would wake up, but he simply rolled over so his face was facing her knees.

Jellal and Gray poked their heads in and smiled at her.  
"Hey Lu, how'd you sleep?" Gray asked.

"Alright I guess. Better than the last few times," she responded.  
"Okay, ready to get flame brain off you?"  
"Yeah. My knees are starting to hurt."  
Gray climbed in beside her and took Natsu's feet as Jellal crouched inside of the van to grab his shoulders. They lifted him up and put him on a chair in one of the middle rows of the van. Lucy climbed out of the van with the two conscious boys following. She locked her knees for a few seconds as she stretched her arms over her head. Gajeel went to join Gray and Jellal in watching the van.

"That was a long ride," the blonde stated as she joined her friends.

"It was. Juvia got to sleep on Gray though! It was perfect!" she squealed.

The girls giggled at her and Erza spoke up.

"I got the perfect inspiration for my novel. The scenery was beautiful," she said.

"I didn't know you were writing a novel?" Lucy said.  
"Yeah, it's not even close to finished though. It's still got a long way to go."  
"Juvia just realized we have two writers and a reader in our midst," Juvia commented.

"Two? Who's the second?" Erza asked.

"Lucy. Lucy's been working on a novel of her own, right?" the former responded.  
"Yeah, but I'm almost done with mine. It's kind of like my life put in a fictional story," the singer said.

"You know people say being a writer is like showing your butt to the world," Erza points out.

"I CALL BEING THE FIRST ONE TO READ IT!" Levy shouted as she threw her hand up, not hearing Erza's comment.

"LEVY!" Lucy screamed.

"Kinky…" Juvia murmers.  
"WAIT WHAT? WHAT'S KINKY?" Levy asked, now read in the face.

The girls glanced at each other, and laughed. They turned around when they heard a loud yawn. Natsu was sitting on the side of the van, running a hand through his pink hair. Lucy blushed at that sight alone, but when his sleepy eyes connected with hers, she could feel her legs go weak. _God he is so sexy right now_ she thought.

Natsu stood up and walked towards her, and Lucy did the same. Their friends followed behind them and they all started talking while Natsu took his girlfriend into his arms. Her arms went around his neck just as his face went into hers.

"Good morning beautiful," he murmured and lazily kissed her neck.

Lucy could feel herself shiver, and she's sure Natsu felt it too as he smirked into her neck.

"G-good morning."

"What's the matter? You cold?" he asked not moving from his position.

 _Quite the opposite…_ Lucy thought. But she said, "No. It feels good is all."

She did a double take. _WHY DID I SAY THAT?_

"Oh? It does~" Natsu cooed and kept kissing her neck.

Lucy felt herself blush more, and couldn't help the small sigh that escaped her lips.

"Hm, maybe we can continue this later," Natsu joked, but released her and kissed her forehead.  
Lucy smiled at her pink-haired singer. "Yeah, maybe we could."

Natsu smiled and he started to slowly lean in. Lucy followed suit, her heart hammering in her chest. They bumped noses, their foreheads touched. Their lips were an inch away… a centimeter… a millimeter…

"LOVE BIRDS!"

Natsu and Lucy jumped back, accidentally bumping their heads in the process.

"Oww. Lucy what the hell is your head made out of?" Natsu said as he held his forehead.  
"Me? I should be calling you metal head instead of Gajeel!" Lucy spat back.

-x-

Sighing, Lucy fell back on a bed in the girls' hotel room. Levy sat next to her, Juvia sitting on the adjacent bed.

"Soooo Lucyyyy. What were you and Natsu doing back there?" Levy asked with wiggling eyebrows.

At her tone, the blonde blushed. "W-well…"

"Did you guys kiss yet?" Juvia asked.

Lucy mumbled her answer, her bangs shadowing her forehead and her face red with a blush.

"Speak up Lucy, we can't hear you," Levy said.

"N-no we haven't…" the blonde said once again.

"What? Why not?" Juvia asked.

"W-we were about to… UNTIL YOU ALL INTERRUPTED!"  
"What on Earthland is going on in here?" Erza said and walked in the room.

"LUCY AND NATSU ALMOST KISSED!" Levy revealed quite loudly.

"LEVY!" Lucy yelled and tackled the bookworm.

Erza blushed and stuttered before she slammed her foot down. The two wrestling girls froze and looked at her.

"The boys have a gig tonight. We're going. Get dressed," she mumbled and went into the bathroom with a red face.

"How can we get ready when you're in the bathroom?" Levy mumbled to herself.

Lucy pushed the girl off of her and went over to her suitcase. She got out a black top that stopped right under chest, and had a bunch of strings adorning her collar. She paired it with light blue, rolled up boyfriend jeans and a pair of black wedge heels.

"That's so cute Lu!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Thank you Juvia, what are you wearing?" the blonde asked and sets her clothes down.

Juvia hummed and dug through her suitcase. Eventually, she pulled out a flowy pink crop top that flowed down her arms and chest, as well as resting on her forearms. She paired the top with some light blue cut-off jean shorts. The next thing she pulled out was a pair of Egyptian looking sandals.

"Juvia was thinking this," she said.

"That's perfect for you! And for summer," Lucy chuckled. "How about you Levy?"

"Hm? Oh! Right," Levy said and started digging through her clothes.

She pulled out a tight black sweater that showed off her hourglass figure perfectly. She took out a galaxy printed skirt that stopped a couple inches above her knee to pair with it along with some converse.

"I was thinking maybe a sparkly makeup look with it," she said in a fake prep voice.

The girls laughed and got dressed before getting started on their makeup. Erza came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, steam from the shower falling out of the door.

"Dang Erza, how hot of a shower did you take?" Levy asked, feeling the humidity sweep into the room.

"It was the highest it could've gone, and it still wasn't hot," Erza said before going to her suitcase as the other three girls continued to get ready.  
The drummer pulled out some high-waisted dark skinny jeans along with a white halter-top. The top had a white collar that goes around it, kind of like a choker. She pulled out a pair of black boot heels and started getting ready with the other girls.

-x-

"G-guys, this is kind of a shady place," Lucy said as she and her friends looked at the bar.

"It's no different than the one in Magnolia Lucy," Erza said and walked inside.

Levy, Lucy, and Juvia stayed back for a moment before glancing at each other and following the drummer. When they got inside, they saw that the stage was already set up for the boys, and they were talking and laughing at the bar. Lucy fidgeted in her spot when Natsu looked at her. She had secretly hoped that her outfit would urge him on, and it appeared it had. There was a fire behind his eyes that sent a shiver down Lucy's spine; it excited her, but she was nervous at the same time. Nonetheless, she smiled a genuine smile and sauntered over to her pink-haired boyfriend. He smiled and took her in his arms possessively. Lucy was surprised and wrapped her arms around him as well.  
"What's the matter?" she asked when he gave off a low growl.

"Do you know how sexy you look right now?" Natsu asked.

Lucy tilted her head, isn't that what she planned to do?  
"Y-yeah, I did it on purpose," she said.

"Why?" he said and pulled back from the hug.  
Lucy's eyes widened when she saw the look on his face. That fire wasn't passion; it was rage.

"Why would you dress like that when you know you would be coming to a bar?! A bar filled with drunk men!" he yelled.

"I- I didn't-"

"You didn't what? You didn't think that every guy here would try to get with you!?"

"Natsu, please-"  
"You-"  
"That's enough Natsu!" Erza interjected. She looked at her friend.  
The blonde was on the brink of tears, but ran off to the restroom before anyone could see her crying. Erza switched her gaze to Natsu after Levy and Juvia ran after her. He was still angry and was clutching his glass rather tightly.

"Natsu," Erza started.

"No. I don't want to hear it," he interrupted.

Erza sighed and turned to go to the restroom, but turned back to him.  
"Lucy's never been to Crocus," she said before going to join the rest of the girls.

-x-

"Dude, what did you do?" Gray asked after Erza departed.

Natsu didn't answer, just simply stared in the direction of the restroom.

"Natsu?" Jellal questioned.

Said boy turned to Jellal.

"I yelled at Lucy. I've, I've never felt so mad about anything in my life…" he said.  
"Why were you mad in the first place?" Gajeel asked while Natsu turns back so he was facing the bar.

"She was… so sexy. She was beautiful in what she was wearing. I was scared. She didn't notice, but every guy turned their heads when she walked in," he said. "They're all drunk too. I don't want her to get hurt…"

Gray and Gajeel looked at each other and turned back to Natsu.

"Lucy's a big girl, she can take care of herself. All of our girls were dressed beautifully and sexily. All of them," Jellal said.

"Yeah, but if they're together, they're okay. That's why they came," Gray added.

"And besides, any guy in here would have to have a death wish to go after any of our girls," Gajeel added with a smirk, cracking his knuckles.

Natsu stared at the ice in his drink for a minute before standing up.

"I have to go apologize," he said and walked towards the restroom.

Gajeel, Gray, and Jellal smiled before going onto the stage to get ready for their performance.

-x-

Meanwhile, with our girls, Lucy had just burst into the empty bathroom and into a stall. Levy and Juvia followed after her.

"Lucy, hon, come out of the stall," Levy said.

The only response they got was sobbing.

"Come on Lucy, you know Natsu would never hurt you," Juvia said.

"I-I know, b-but he r-r-reminded me s-so much of m-m-my father…" Lucy said before she started crying again.

Levy and Juvia looked at each other, unsure how to help. The door opened, and Erza walked in. She blocked the door with a trashcan and came over to the stall.

"Lucy? We can't help you if you isolate yourself," she said.

There was a moment of silence before a small click could be heard. The stall door opened and revealed a red, puffy-eyes Lucy.

"You know he just doesn't want you to get hurt," Erza said and helped the still crying girl to the sink.

"I know.. I just, he scared me," she said. "He's never exploded like that before. Hell, we've never fought. I don't know what to do girls."

Erza helped her clean off her face and Levy and Juvia reapplied her makeup.  
"All you can do is wait until he calms down. He's Natsu after all. You're all he cares about, he'll come around," Levy said.

"A-are you sure?"

A knock came from the door.

Lucy's friends smiled at her, and all three of them said, "Positive."

She tilted her head before Erza went over and opened the door. Natsu was standing there with a sorrowful expression.

"Girls," Erza said and left with Juvia and Levy.

Natsu stepped into the restroom and blocked the door again. He looked over at Lucy and felt guilt crawl up his throat when he saw her teary eyes. She sniffled and turned away so she was leaning against the sink. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I'm so sorry," he whispered and kissed the back of her head. "I don't know what came over me. I just didn't want you to get hurt, I didn't want all those guys looking at you."

Lucy looked at him in the mirror. "It's okay… I wasn't ever mad at you. You just reminded me of my father…"

Natsu looked at her shocked. "I'm so sorry. I- I didn't mean…"

Lucy turned around and took his face in her hands, his arms still around her waist.

"I know you didn't mean it. It's okay, I promise," she said.

Natsu looked into her eyes as they flicked down to his lips. They moved back up to his eyes, and she blushed when she saw he was watching her. Natsu smiled and gently pushed her against the wall. His eyes flicked down to her lips and he bit his bottom lip. Lucy felt her stomach jump into her throat at the action, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Natsu's eyes looked back into her own. His eyes were completely calm and cautious, and it made Lucy's heart swell. She could feel it pounding against her chest like it was trying to escape. She unconsciously licked her dry lips her eyes not leaving his.

Natsu tilted his head ever so slightly, as if asking if it was okay. He felt completely calm, and then ecstatic as Lucy slowly nodded her head. He held her as if she was a porcelain doll about to break as he leaned in. His eyes closed, as did hers. Their lips brushed together, before pressing together.

Lucy couldn't believe what was happening. His soft but slightly chapped lips covered hers, but she loved it. Every single one of her senses disappeared, and all she could feel was his breath brushing her upper lip, his forehead against hers, and her moving her lips against his. Natsu's grip tightened on the senseless girl as he continued to kiss her. After a few seconds, they pulled back for breath. Lucy felt all of her senses return, and she felt her lips split in a smile. Natsu smiled back and pressed another small kiss on the tip of her nose.

A knock came from the door, interrupting the couple and bringing them back to reality. Natsu took Lucy's hand and opened the door to find women standing there before pushing the two out of the way and going inside. Normally, Lucy would've been embarrassed, but all she could do was laugh.

-x-

"Hello girls!" Lucy said happily and sat down, her smile still never leaving her face.

"What happened?" Levy asked with a smirk.  
"Oh you know, Natsu and I just kissed," Lucy said.

"NO WAY!" Juvia said.

Lucy nodded happily as the lights dimmed. "I'll tell you girls the details later," she whispered.

The curtain raised to reveal Fired Up positioned and ready to play. Natsu found Lucy in the crowd and smiled at her, but there was something different about his smile.

"Good evening folks! We're so glad you guys decided to come and join us tonight! We're going to be playing Toxic Valentine, hope you guys enjoy!" he said.

Near the end of his speech, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal all started playing their instruments. Natsu had enough time to step back and lick his lips before going back up to the mic.

 _She's got a target painted on her back_

 _And keeps a list of the qualities a good girl lacks_

 _She bites her lip, and tips her bottle_

 _I take a drink cause the truth is hard to swallow_

Natsu waved his hands in the air like he was playing a guitar.

 _Sex and white lies_

 _Handcuffs and alibis_

 _She lays her halo on the pillow as she sleeps_

 _Her heart beats red wine_

 _My toxic valentine_

 _Lays her halo on the pillow that used to be mine_

 _Oh, whoa_

Natsu's eyes wondered over the crowd as the song continued. Lucy and her friends were already up and dancing, almost all the guys staring at them as they did. Natsu felt his anger return, but saw Lucy and remembered their kiss. Next thing he knew, he was feeling the exact feeling that the song is talking about.

 _She bites my lip_

 _I'm sure to follow_

 _We take a drink to the guilty and the hollow_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

As Natsu repeated the chorus, Lucy's eyes caught his. She smirked and felt bold, so she started to roll her body, teasing him as he was performing. She could see him watching her, both of them oblivious to the drunk who was sneaking up on Lucy as the band reached the bridge.

 _I'm not the type to forget_

 _Or to bury my head just_

 _Take of your wings_

 _They could never get you quite as high_

 _As I did_

 _And you know it_

Natsu repeated the chorus one more time, smirking as Lucy caught on his gaze. She knew something was going to happen, but she didn't feel scared. She felt ready, and excited. But all that changed when a hand covered her mouth and pulled her into the shadows. Natsu saw this, and immediately dropped the mic to run after Lucy.

"NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Gray yelled before he saw Juvia and the other girls take off as well.

He, Gajeel, and Jellal ran off the stage and followed through the back door, only to come across a rather concerning scene. Lucy was being held by her throat by the drunk, Natsu going in to tackle the man. All three of them went down, but Natsu immediately got Lucy up and she ran over to her friends. He turned around to take care of the man, only to find that he was already gone. Natsu turned to Lucy to find slight bruises on the front of her neck and he hugged her. Lucy hugged him back trying to say something, but could only rasp instead.

"No talking until the competition," Natsu ordered.

Lucy opened her mouth to protest, but simply closed it and nodded.

"You okay Lu?" Levy asked.  
The blonde let go of her boyfriend and nodded with a smile. She took out her phone and started typing on it. She showed it to Levy and it said: "Natsu got here just in time. I'm just resting my voice apparently lol".

Levy smiled at her and turned to everyone else.

"You guys want to just go back to the hotel?"

Everyone nodded and started walking back to the hotel. Natsu and Lucy walked a bit farther back than everyone else, holding hands, Natsu not saying a word. His girlfriend looked at him concerned, but kissed his cheek to reassure him that everything was fine. He smiled at her grateful for the calming gesture. She smiled back and entered the hotel, much to Natsu's surprise. He didn't know the walk had gone by that fast. He followed, but as Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal started to talk to him, he pulled them aside and away from the girls to ask them for a favor.

-x-

Lucy had just gotten out of the shower, a sigh escaping her lips. A hot shower was exactly what she needed, and it soothed her throat too! _Now if only I could just get something warm to drink_ she thought as she got dressed in her pajamas. A knock was at her door and she quietly answered it, seeing as Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Jellal, and Erza were all asleep in her room. She opened the door to find Natsu, dressed in nothing but baggy sweatpants. She could feel her cheeks light up in a blush, seeing as she was only wearing a slightly see-through, black, lace night-dress that ended above her knees. Her eyes wandered over his chest until his hand obstructed her view, signaling her to look up. She did so, her face red as ever.

Natsu chuckled, "Eyes up here babe."

Lucy smiled a bit at the pet name as Natsu asked, "How's your throat?"

She nodded to tell him that it was fine, and he smiled. "Then do you have a second?" he asked and held out his hand.

She nodded and took it, closing the door behind her gently. Natsu led them back to his room, and inside. Lucy shivered a bit at the coldness and hugged herself until she felt two arms wrap around her waist and a chest against her back.

"Cold?" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded and looked at him. He smiled and led her over to the bed and laid them both under the covers. Lucy cuddled into his chest with a bright smile on her face. Her boyfriend tilted her head up and pressed a small kiss to her lips. Lucy pouted when he pulled away, so with a chuckle, Natsu kissed her again. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He shifted so that he was hovering above her with their chests lightly touching and their lips still locked. Natsu sent his hands up the back of her gown to grab her bare back as he started kissing her neck, but felt her shaking and pulled away. She had the brightest red he'd ever seen on her face, and gently brushed her cheek with the back of his knuckles.  
"We don't have to if you don't want to," he said.

She shook her head and pulled him closer so that her lips were right by his ear.  
"I'm ready," she whispered.

Natsu pulled back and looked at her in the eyes and whispered, "Safeword is red."

She nodded and he kissed her once more. She felt the fire in his kisses and kissed back with equal if not more fire. Natsu's hands slid up her dress and he pulled her closer by her back, surprised to find she wasn't wearing a bra. He slid his hands to her chest with a feathery touch and started to touch her breasts, kneading them and playing with her nipples. Lucy let out a small moan in the kiss and Natsu pulled back. She had a look that said, "don't stop" on her face. So, he pecked her lips, kissing down her jaw to her neck as he continued his actions.

"N-natsu, please," Lucy moaned.  
Natsu complied with her secret wish and lifted her dress over her head. He didn't see her arms go up to her breasts like he'd expected and smiled. He went back over her and pecked her lips once more before moving down to suckle on one of her breasts. Lucy sighed and held his head as he kneaded the other breast. Natsu then sent his hand down her underwear, surprising Lucy and she closed her legs as a reflex. He pulled his hand out and looked at her concerned.

"I'm okay, just surprised me is all," she said shyly and opened her legs back up.

"Are you sure?" Natsu said and swept some hair out of her face.

She nodded and he stuck his hand back down again, but looked at her the whole time. When Lucy felt her fingers enter her lips, she sighed and laid her head down. Natsu kissed her as he played with her clit, eliciting moans from Lucy as she kissed back. He pulled back a bit and put his hand on top of her head. The blonde opened her eyes and moaned a bit when she felt his finger enter her. He smiled and watched her for her reactions at his actions. When he added a second finger, she spread her legs wider and her eyes closed again. She felt Natsu's hand leave her head and felt his hot, feathery kisses down her body. When she felt his kisses on her inner thighs, she spread her legs a bit wider and put them over his shoulders. Natsu wrapped his arms around her legs and gave one lick to her covered slit. She shivered and lifted her hips when she felt his hands on her sides by her underwear, and then felt them slide down her legs. Lucy shivered once more when she felt his warm breath on her open slit.

Natsu licked her wet folds and groaned at the taste, nudging her clit with his nose. Lucy shivered when she felt it and moaned a little when his tongue entered her. Natsu felt as if he was in heaven because of her taste. Her moans sent a shot of pleasure right to his groin, and it was starting to get painful.

Lucy was arching her back off of the bed, close to orgasm, when Natsu stopped his ministrations. She looked at him pouting, but quickly started blushing when she saw him kicking off his pants and underwear. When he saw his manhood, she couldn't think. _It's so big.. and weird.. and how is it gonna fit?_ she thought. He crawled over her, pressing his chest against hers and kissing her roughly. She moaned a little and kissed back, blushing and shivering when she felt his manhood against her.

"Wait, wait," she said when she pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked confused.

"D-don't you have a condom?

He froze and reached over to his jeans. Lucy sat up as he pulled out the small package and opened it. Natsu looked over and saw that she was watching, so he wiggled his eyebrows and handed her the condom.  
"Why don't you put it on me?" he asked.

Lucy looked shocked and looked at it. "I-I don't know how to."

"Just roll it on."

The blonde gawked at her boyfriend, but did as she was told with shaky hands. Natsu could feel her soft hands surround him gently, and he loved it. It drove him crazy.

"D-did I do it right?"

Natsu discovered that he closed his eyes unconsciously, so he opened them and looked down at his now covered manhood and smiled.

"Yeah, you did," he told her as he laid her back down.

Lucy spread her legs a bit when he got on top of her and watched him as he looked down and guided himself to her hole. She laid her head back down on the pillow when she felt him against her, and closed her eyes and held the pillow when he slowly entered her. Natsu looked up at the beautiful blonde, drowned in pleasure but still concerned about her. He got it all the way in and held her cheek with his hand.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded a bit. "Just hurts a little, but I'm okay."

Natsu nodded and slowly pulled out before pushing back in. Lucy shivered; she never knew that this would feel so good. It took away her stress for the competition, made her mind blank, and brought her closer to the person she loves and trusts the most.

Natsu's mind, on the other hand, was going at lightning speed. He was wondering if he was hurting her, if she didn't feel the same as he did, and why she wasn't moving. He got paranoid that she was hurting and didn't want to do this anymore, but felt her legs go around his waist and he felt his anxiety leave his body.

Natsu picked up the speed in his thrusting a bit, Lucy making small sounds in her throat. He chuckled and kissed her cheek, leaning up and looking at her.  
"You don't have to hold back you know," he said.

Lucy simply sighed while she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Natsu slowly went back down to lie on her and held her close as he continued his thrusts. Lucy could feel her breasts bouncing around and felt him lean down to kiss them a few times. She remembered a trick from a book that Erza had showed her, and tightened herself around him purposefully, loving the little moan that came from him.

Lucy smiled. Being this close to him, feeling his heartbeat against hers, his heavy breath on her neck, the pleasure they're giving each other, it was priceless to the blonde. As if on cue, she heard Natsu whisper, "I love you."

"I love you too."

That sent Natsu over the edge. He started thrusting harder and faster, the blonde moaning a bit now that he had. His hand had found hers, their fingers lacing as she bounced under him. He fell out of her from pulling back too much, so he smiled and laid back. Lucy got confused and sat up, covering herself from embarrassment.

"D-don't you want to anymore?" she asked.

"Of course I do, I just want to try something different."

He laid down beside her, her eyes widening when she got his idea.  
"B-but I don't know how to," she said.

"It's okay, come here," Natsu responded holding his arms out.

She climbed into them and straddled him.  
"Guide it into you," he said.

She did so and sunk down on him, surprised by how much deeper he went and just how different it felt than their previous position.

"Now move," Natsu said and put his hands on her hips.

"U-uhh," Lucy stuttered but stayed still.

"Just try."  
The blonde felt his hands massaging her hips, and she smiled to herself. She slowly rose up on him and sank back down. Amazed by the feeling it gave her, and seeing how Natsu looked like he was in Heaven, Lucy started to speed up slightly. She started to lean to her left, so she steadied herself on Natsu's chest, and he sat up.  
"I'm okay, sorry," Lucy said.

However, Natsu didn't answer. Instead, he decided to thrust upwards into her. Lucy gasped and closed her eyes, feeling the sharp pain, but immeasurable pleasure that accompanied it. Natsu laid her back down as he started to pump into her with no limits. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. She had lost her voice, her mind, and all she could focus on was her heart beating, her lips on Natsu's, and the feeling between her legs.

Natsu was in a similar situation. He focused on nothing but his girlfriend's heat, and his concerns about her pain. He opened his eyes during one of their kisses and saw pure pleasure on her face, smiled, then started to kiss down her neck. Lucy moaned as he did and put her hand on the back of his head, stroking his soft pink locks and slightly pulling them as he started to suck on her pulse point.

That had driven the girl over the edge. She felt violent shudders run through her body and arched her back as she experienced the most wonderful feeling she had ever felt. Natsu felt her tightening around his member and he came inside her, moaning quietly in the bend of her neck as he did.

The pink-haired boy felt all his energy leave his body, and he rolled off of Lucy before he could suffocate her. Lucy started shivering from the cold, and he picked her up and set her under the covers.

"A-aren't you coming too?" she asked.

"Of course I am. I just have something I need to do first," Natsu said and excused himself to the bathroom.

While inside, he discarded the used condom and got in the shower. He pondered over what happened while he washed himself. _I just had sex with Lucy… no. I didn't have sex with her, we made love together_ Natsu thought as he smiled. After he was done showering, he dried himself off and left the bathroom wrapped in a towel. When he entered the main room, he heard soft snores coming from his bed and looked over to find that the blonde beauty was fast asleep. Natsu smiled and got dressed before proceeding to dress her. Lucy shifted a bit while he was changing her, but she stayed asleep and Natsu crawled in next to her and spooned with her.  
"Goodnight my love," he said.

He got in a quick kiss to the back of her head before sleep had taken over.

 **Mkay, so I put this in a separate document than the rest of Once Upon a Song, and this one chapter totaled out to be 15 pages long, 6,860 words. This is seriously the biggest chapter I think i have ever written.  
Hope y'all enjoyed it! Love you! **


	13. Chapter 13

**And good afternoon my dudes! How were you guys' days? Mine was terrific** ***sarcasm***

 **Ugh, working school nights was not a good decision. But I still found time to write for you guys! So, without further ado, here comes Chapter 13 of** _ **Once Upon a Song**_ **^.^**

 **Oh, and a special thanks to WillVanry for reminding me that there are still people counting on me. You have no idea how much that meant.**

 **And, as always, hope y'all enjoy!**

When Natsu woke in the morning, he found that he was in bed alone, and his roommates were sleeping soundly in their own beds. He frowned and looked down in his arms, discouraged to find nothing there. _Was it all just a dream?_ Natsu thought. Remembering the condom he discarded in the bathroom, he lugged himself out of bed and went to check to see if it was still there. He found no such thing, and sighed. _I knew it was too good to be true._

Already depressed at the start of the day, Natsu hopped in the shower and headed downstairs to get some breakfast. On the way there, he found Lucy. She was laughing with Levy and had a glow that rendered Natsu speechless. When she turned her blonde hair fanned around her, making it look like she had a halo. Natsu didn't notice he was gawking at Lucy until she placed her index finger on his chin and closed his mouth for him. He felt her soft arms go around him, and reflexively sent his arms around her.

"You've seen every inch of my body. Why are you so amazed?" she whispered.

"You mean I didn't just dream up last night?"

"Of course you didn't. And if you did, then how am I so sore and spent?"

Natsu let out a sigh of relief and happiness and hugged her even more. Lucy chuckled at his antics, and Levy yelled something Natsu couldn't quite understand.

"Hey, we better go and get some food. They're about to stop serving and we still have to get the rest of the boys some food," Lucy said.

The pink-haired singer nodded and let go of her, and together they went to drown themselves in syrup and pancakes.

-x-

Juvia waited patiently outside of the boys' room. In her hand, she had a plate of breakfast for Gray, but didn't have any way to get inside the room, so she knocked. After a minute or two, Jellal opened the door with ragged hair and a bare chest. Juvia, not caring about this specific chest, asked if he could give Gray the plate of food she brought him. As if he heard his name, the boy showed up yawning and rubbing the back of his head.

"I hope you know they're about to stop serving breakfast. Even Natsu got up before you guys did," Juvia chuckled.  
Within a minute, Jellal and Gajeel were already running towards the dining hall, praying that their girlfriends had saved them some food too. The only one that was remaining was Gray, and he was going in to hug his girlfriend.

"You're the best," he said.  
Juvia smiled. No one got to see this soft side of him except for her, and that made her feel special. Especially since she's been trying to date him ever since the third grade when they first met.

"Juvia knows," she smiled and followed him into the room.

"So what's on the menu?" Gray asked.  
"Fresh fruit, hash browns, and pancakes," Juvia said and set the plate on the desk.

"Mm, sounds delicious."

Juvia smiled and sat on the bed as Gray started eating at the desk. She checked him out, as per usual. His shirt had somehow managed to disappear within the last five minutes, and his hair was ragged. He was wearing a pair of jeans that were hanging low so that she could see his black underwear and sharp v-line. Juvia would most certainly be lying if she said that the sight didn't arouse her, but she knew that it was early and that they had a long day ahead of them.

"I forgot, what are we doing today?" Gray asked.

"Rehearsing. Tomorrow is the competition, so Makarov wants to make sure we're in top condition," Juvia explained.  
"Ah, where's Mira and everyone else again?"

"Mira had to work, and Loke had some kind of family emergency thing. They're headed up here right now, and should be here by the time everyone is ready to rehearse."

Gray nodded in understanding. His cheeks were stretching while he was eating a pancake, but swallowed it down with the milk that Juvia had brought him.

"Gray's hair is a bit unruly," the girl said and ran her fingers through the spikes.  
"Oh, sorry. Do you want to do it a certain way?" he said.

"Maybe for the competition, but not today. Juvia likes your hair this way, it's incredibly sexy," she said.  
"Oh? Is that so?"

She nodded, biting her bottom lip. Gray had watched the action, and could now feel arousal stirring in his jeans. It's true that they have had sex before, but she never fails to get him going at any time in the day. Whether it's in the middle of the night and he's exhausted, or early in the morning and just waking up. He had turned in the swivel-desk chair he was sitting in. Juvia, caught off guard by the quick movement, didn't get a chance to protest when he pulled her into his lap to straddle him. Their lips fell together, nether regions just as pressed together.

But they were interrupted.

"Dude, not while everyone else is in the room," Gray heard his least favorite voice say.

"Oh fuck off fire breath. We let you have the room last night."

"THAT'S WHY LUCY WAS LATE GETTING IN THE ROOM?"

All three teenagers jumped when they heard the voice. The voice that belonged to easily the scariest person there: Erza. They all stood frozen, no one really knowing how to respond. That is, until Lucy showed up.  
"It was consensual Erza. I promise you, he didn't force me into anything," Lucy explained.

"Are you sure? Did he hurt you? Were you safe?" Erza had sounded like a worried mother.  
Chucking slightly, the girl answered, "Yes, we were safe. And no, he didn't hurt me. He was actually very gentle and caring. I couldn't have picked a better partner."  
At the end of her answer, Lucy had looked over at Natsu. His face adorned a soft smile and his eyes spoke of how much he cared for her.  
"Well, as long as he didn't hurt you," Erza said unsure.  
"He didn't, I promise."

Erza smiled and hugged Lucy like an older sister. Lucy reincorporated whole heartedly, a large smile on her face.

"Is everybody ready to go?" Jellal asked.

He, Gajeel, and Levy were all coming down the hallway. Everyone was all fueled up and ready to go, so the girls went to their room and grabbed their bags. They rendezvoused with the boys and Makarov in the lobby, and they set out to the arena for their rehearsal day.

-x-

"First I want Clarity to rehearse. We need to see how Lucy's voice is doing after last night's events," Makarov said. The girls nodded as Lucy was sipping on a hot beverage. "Have you decided what song you will be singing?"

The girls looked at each other with a knowing look, and Levy bent down to whisper it in his ear. Makarov's eyes lit up when he heard their song choice,  
"That's quite a difficult song Lucy. Are you sure you'll be able to pull it off?" he asked.

Lucy nodded with a determination that no one knew she had. Natsu wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pumped his fist in the air.  
"I dunno what song you're talking about, but my girl can do it! She's amazing," he said with pride.  
Lucy's heart jumped when he called her his girl. Her face broke out into a large grin and she pecked him on the cheek as a thanks. He smiled back at her and held her close, listening as Makarov continued to talk.

"Right then, if that's how you feel. You boys, of course, will go after them. Mira and the others are on their way, and will be here shortly. In the meantime, boys go ahead and work out whatever choreography you were planning to do while the girls rehearse their music, with the exception of Lucy. I need you to come with me so we can see how your voice is doing."  
Lucy nodded and downed the rest of her beverage before throwing it away in a nearby trashcan. Natsu kissed the top of her head as the two groups said farewell and left each other.

-x-

About half an hour later, Lucy was cleared for the competition and the girls had a private rehearsal; that way not even the boys knew what they were doing. And speaking of the devils, they went up and had the soundtrack of their performance play while Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel did their choreography. Lucy and the other girls were sitting in the seats where the audience would be and watched them. The blonde's eyes wandered up and down Natsu's body. He was wearing a white t-shirt that was a bit see through due to his sweat. It was raised above his jeans just enough so she could see that delicious v-line hidden beneath, before it fell back to its original position. She watched his body move to the music, his muscles gleaming from sweat. Surprisingly, Lucy found herself getting hot and bothered.

She crossed her legs in hopes to hide her arousal, but when Natsu's eyes caught hers, she already knew that he knew. Then, all of a sudden, he was dancing for her. His body rolled just as hers did for him the night before. His hair was sticking to his forehead from the glistening sweat, and had just become ten times more attractive to Lucy.

But then the soundtrack ended. Natsu had ended in the pose he was supposedly to end in, but lets be real here, things never go as planned. For example, Natsu never meant to get a boner in front everyone. But low and behold, there it was. Not noticeable since he was in black jeans, but he still had it.

"Good good, that'll do for the day," Makarov said and looked at his phone. "I don't understand. They should've been here by now."

"We are here," Mira said as they walked in.

"Traffic was a little crazy on the way. Sorry gramps," Loke said as the rest of the band came in behind him.

"You're alright. The two groups ahead of you have already rehearsed their performances. I'll give you a chance to set up, but then I want you to get rehearsing," Makarov said in a fatherly tone.

"Gotcha," Mira responded as they started to set up.

-x-

While Desperate Measures was rehearsing, Natsu had dragged Lucy into the far back row. They were alone and hidden in the shadows.  
"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Natsu growled and started kissing her neck heatedly.  
"I-I think I may have an idea… considering you did the same to me," she responded and tilted her neck to give him more access to her flesh.

Natsu left a small bite on her neck, earning a moan. He smirked against her neck and peppered kisses on the spot he bit. When he pulled back to admire his handy work, he was not disappointed. A small bluish mark was on her pale skin, marking her as his own. Lucy put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her for a kiss.

"Hey," she whispered against his lips once they separated.  
"Hey," he smiled.

"I love you, a lot."

Chuckling, Natsu kissed her head. "I love you a lot too, Luigi."

He had started laughing a lot louder when he heard her groan of annoyance. What they weren't aware of was the figure hiding in the shadows, watching the blonde with a glare of rage.

-x-

"Alright, rehearsal is over for the night! I want everyone to go back to their rooms, wash up, and meet me in the dining hall at 8:00. Got it?" Makarov said.

"Got it," everyone responded.

And as the sun sank and the musicians freshened up, 8:00 was only a few short minutes away. Makarov had told everyone to dress nicely, so Lucy was putting on one of her favorite dresses. It was a simple one: just a pale pink dress with a sweetheart neckline, and it was a high-low style. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders in soft curls and she went natural with her makeup.  
"You ready Lucy?" Erza asked.  
The girl turned to look at her band member/manager. She was wearing a long, purple dress that went down to the floor. There were two straps that came from the top of the dress and circled around her neck, making sure her bust stays firmly in their places. "Everyone is ready and waiting downstairs."

"Yeah, I'm coming," Lucy answered and grabbed her clutch.

She slipped her feet into just a pair of white flats and the two girls left their hotel room.

-x-

He couldn't breathe. Natsu was positive of that. Every single breath had been knocked out of his body with a single blow.

The blow she dealt, the angel he witnessed walking out of the elevator. Her long creamy legs were shaved and they looked soft, just like her golden hair. Her brown eyes locked with his own black ones as she walked over. Her dress flowed behind her as she walked towards him, reminding him of a goddess.  
"Oh my God Lucy you look gorgeous!" Levy squealed and hugged her best friend.

"I agree. You do clean up well," Erza commented with a smile.

"Thank you guys," Lucy smiled.

But when she looked back at Natsu, she found that various shades of red decorated his cheeks. She giggled and took his hand, causing the shade to get even more red. Everyone started to chuckle at his display of cuteness, but also made their way out to the front of the building as Makarov left to get the van. Behind the last in the pack, Natsu managed to pull her aside and into a strong hug.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked. He usually never hugged her this way unless he needed comfort.  
When he pulled away, his eyes were soft with love and awe, smiling at her with pride. "You're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes on," he confessed.

Lucy blushed and smiled. She felt her heart nearly jump out of her chest when he kissed her forehead and lead her back to the rest of the group.

"So does anyone know where we're going?" Natsu asked as he walked up.

"Makarov said that he and the rest of the principals wanted to treat all of their students to a banquet. Once before the concert, so I think that's where we're going," Mira said.

"So we get to mingle with our competition, the day before the competition?" Gray clarified.  
"Be nice. We are going to be respectful to the other team members. They work just as hard as we do," Erza chargained.

Everyone nodded in agreement when Makarov pulled the van around. Natsu groaned at the thought of getting back in the van, but with Lucy's hand squeezing his in reassurance, he decided that he would be able to get through it.

Surprisingly enough, all of the guys had let their girls into the van before they piled in themselves. Because of that arrangement, the girls had become a humming, gossiping presence in the back as the guys were silent up front.

"So details! I want to know everything that happened between you and Natsu last night," Levy hummed with excitement.

"Are you sure you want to know everything~"

"Gah, no specific details! But was it good?"

"Yeah, it was. He was so gentle girls. It was unreal," Lucy whispered.

She knew that because of his motion sickness and the guys bickering up front, there was a low chance of the hearing the conversation. But she couldn't help but whisper, it was her private life.  
"Is his d-"  
"JUVIA!" Lucy gasped with an embarrassed blush.

"What? It's a valid question. Gray's is-"  
"DON'T WANNA KNOW!" each of the girls whisper-yelled.

"Fine, if you want to know about Natsu so much… he's a freaking monster," Lucy said.  
Sure, she used to be a virgin. But that doesn't mean she hadn't done or seen stuff prior to Natsu. "I wasn't sure that he would fit. It was huge!"

"W-well t-t-that's um…" Erza stuttered.  
"Lu, I think you broke her," Levu chuckled.

They chuckled and continued to talk about other things.

"Erza, how was your first time with Jellal?" Lucy asked.

"It was… breathtaking. And not just because he was choking me," she said dreamily.  
"WHOA WHOA WHOA I GOTTA HEAR THIS!" Levy shouted.

"Levy!" Juvia, Erza, and Lucy hissed.  
The guys turned their heads to look at their respective girlfriends, but they just waved them away. The guys, being oblivious as ever, turned their heads and continued on with their conversations.

"Come on, let us hear it," Juvia whispered.

"Well…"

" _Are you nervous?" he asked in a low voice._

 _Erza was tied up on her bed, hands bound above her head and clothes all but a memory. She shook her head. She definitely couldn't trust her voice right now. Especially when he was standing in nothing but loose jeans in front of her. Her eyes traced his v-line, the apex of her legs growing uncomfortable as she let her eyes linger._

"After that, he stripped down and got on top of me."

" _J-Jellal, y-you know I'm a-a…" Erza stuttered embarrassingly._

" _I know love. I promise, I won't hurt you. Besides, it's my first time as well," Jellal revealed._

 _Feeling much better about herself, Erza leaned her head up for a kiss. The boy above her smiled and met her halfway, their touches soon turning desperate as they impatiently prepared the protection._

"And what happened after that is history," Erza smiled.

"Well, that sounds... interesting... I never knew you were so kinky~," Lucy teased.

"And no one must know. This conversation doesn't leave this place, do I make myself clear?" Erza growled.  
"Y-Yes ma'am!"

Just as they squeaked it out, the tires were squeaking to a halt too. The boys had piled out first, helping their girls out shortly after. When they looked up, the musicians had found themselves right under the glow of the palace, Mercurius.


End file.
